


When The Curtain Falls, Would You Still Love Me?

by winsumtermer



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternative Universe - Harry Potter, Death Eaters, Gryffindor Soobin, M/M, Slytherin Yeonjun, from lovers to... ehm, i hope so, this gonna be a hell of rollercoaster ride
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsumtermer/pseuds/winsumtermer
Summary: we are two sides of a coin, baby, but the fate tossed us mercilessly. (the continuation from "the moon is beautiful, isn't it?")
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 30
Kudos: 62





	When The Curtain Falls, Would You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's me again :D yeonbin nation have been had some good prosperity these days (or these months, even), and i'm ticklish to write their au. well, without further ado, buckle up!

_I love you like the dandelion in the alleyway, slinking up from the cracks in the pavement. I’d make a wish on the way you tilt your head back when you laugh if I thought I had the right._

* * *

Yeonjun terbangun karena seseorang mengelus rambutnya. Ketika matanya terbuka, ia menemukan seorang laki-laki tinggi berpakaian hitam sedang berdiri dan seorang pemuda yang usianya tidak jauh darinya duduk di tepi kasur. Yeonjun yakin pemuda itu yang barusan mengelus rambut dan membuatnya terbangun.

“Daniel? Bagaimana keadaanmu?”

Yeonjun tidak segera menjawab. Otaknya terasa beku, tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir. Yeonjun menyadari ada sedikit rasa nyeri di kantung matanya. Dengan suara teredam bantal, Yeonjun bertanya, “Denise, apakah kedua mataku bengkak?”

Denise Beomgyu Choi, pemuda yang duduk di tepi kasur itu, mengangguk. “Karena itu, aku bertanya bagaimana perasaanmu pagi ini.”

“...Kacau.”

Beomgyu menatap laki-laki tinggi yang berdiri itu dengan tatapan maklum.

“Ingin sarapan? Zarina dan Julia membuatkanmu _pasta_ lezat,” Paman Minho, laki-laki tinggi dengan setelan baju berwarna hitam itu, bertanya dengan nada halus. Kemarin adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan. Ia yakin energi keponakan tertuanya sedang terkuras habis.

Bergeming, Yeonjun justru membalikkan tubuh. Menaikkan selimutnya menutupi bahu. “Kalian sarapan dulu saja. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi,” jawab Yeonjun. Pelan. Seperti tidak ada kekuatan yang tersisa untuk berbicara.

“Kalau perlu, aku akan menyuruh Zarina dan Julia untuk mengantarkan sarapanmu ke mari,” tawar Beomgyu. Yeonjun tidak menjawab apapun. Tidak bersuara dan tidak memberikan isyarat.

Dua orang itu beranjak pergi tanpa sepatah kata lagi. Pintu kamar Yeonjun yang besar dan tinggi ditutup setengah. Meninggalkan penghuninya sendirian bersama kemelut dan perasaan kacau di hatinya.

Yeonjun tidak benar-benar tidur. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Kedua matanya bengkak karena menangis dan semalam ia tidak berhasil memejamkan mata. Hasilnya adalah seperti pagi ini: kantung mata yang merah, bengkak dan menyedihkan. Yeonjun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di kaca yang dipasang persis berhadapan dengan ranjang.

“Astaga.”

Suara perempuan yang terkejut. Yeonjun melirik tak berminat ke arah pintu. Sepupunya, Choi Yerim hampir menjatuhkan nampan berisi sepiring pasta dan segelas air jeruk ketika melihat keadaan mengenaskan kakak sepupunya yang tertua.

“Tidak perlu berkomentar, Zarina,” kata Yeonjun dingin.

“Aku memang tidak ingin berkomentar. Aku hanya… kaget,” tukas Yerim kemudian menaruh piring berisi pasta itu di meja. Yerim mengambil sebuah meja kecil untuk diletakkan di atas pangkuan Yeonjun dan menghidangkan pasta untuk kakak sepupunya yang terlihat sakit. “Makanlah. Kau tidak mengisi perutmu sejak dua hari yang lalu.”

Yeonjun menyuapkan pasta ke dalam mulutnya, merasakan krim kental yang kaya rasa dan lezat meledak di lidahnya. Kalau dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, Yeonjun pasti akan heboh soal betapa lezatnya pasta ini. Tapi ia sedang sakit; hatinya, pikirannya dan fisiknya.

“Seharusnya kau tidak perlu datang ke _sana_ , Daniel,” kata Yerim sedih, “lihatlah kondisimu. Beberapa hari lagi kita masuk sekolah, tapi keadaanmu jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.”

“Jika aku tidak pergi ke _sana_ , aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu _mereka_ ,” balas Yeonjun, “dan meskipun aku sudah datang ke _sana_ , aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk memeluk _mereka_.”

Yerim menghela napas. Ditariknya kursi mendekat pada Yeonjun. Di _manor_ Choi ini, mereka tidak lagi memiliki siapapun kecuali satu sama lain. Paman Minho, Yeonjun, Jisu, Yerim dan Beomgyu. Hanya lima orang dan satu _house elf_ yang diturunkan untuk melayani keluarga ini.

“ _Pasta_ -nya enak?”

“Enak.”

“Julia memang pandai memasak. Kita beruntung memiliki Julia.”

“Kau juga pandai memasak, Zarina.”

Yerim tersenyum. “Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang sarkastik atau tidak, mengingat kau pernah sakit perut setelah aku memasak _risotto_.”

Yeonjun menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Keberadaan Yerim menjadi salah satu yang membuat manor ini terasa lebih hidup. Meskipun terlahir dari keluarga yang murni berdarah penyihir dan dipenuhi penghuni Slytherin, Yerim hampir tidak memperlihatkan stereotipe Slytherin yang melekat: dingin, licik dan ambisius.

“Zarina.”

“Ya?”

“Kau tidak merindukan orang tuamu?”

Pertanyaan Yeonjun terlalu tiba-tiba. Yerim diam sejenak untuk menimbang-nimbang jawaban sambil memainkan tali renda gaun ungunya. “Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?” Yerim terlihat bingung, “aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana mereka.”

“Paman Marvin bilang Papa dan Mama mati sejak aku masih kecil. Umur berapa bulan, ya? Mungkin baru satu bulan,” lanjut gadis berambut hitam keunguan itu, “rasanya aneh… menyebut Papa dan Mama ketika aku tidak pernah mengenal atau mengingat mereka. Hanya lewat foto keluarga besar dan pernikahan Papa dan Mama, itu saja.”

“Tidak pernah merasa penasaran?”

“Penasaran dengan apa?”

“Entahlah. Mungkin sosok mereka secara nyata?”

“Aku sering memikirkan itu,” ujar Yerim sambil tersenyum, “aku sering mencoba untuk membayangkan bagaimana sosok Papa dan Mama di depanku, bukan di dalam foto yang bisa bergerak. Tapi sia-sia saja, aku tidak punya ingatan setitikpun tentang mereka.”

“Di antara kita semua, hanya kau yang pernah merasakan rasanya milik orang tua, Daniel,” kata gadis itu, “aku, Denise dan Julia hampir tidak punya. Ah, mungkin Julia sempat ingat sedikit-sedikit sewaktu masih _tinggal_ di Italia. Aku dan Denise tidak.”

“Semuanya karena perang,” ucapan Yeonjun menggantung di udara, “dan Death Eaters.”

“ _We are Slytherins,_ Daniel _, we are bound by blood_.”

“ _And that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard._ ”

“Setuju,” Yerim tertawa kecil. Diambilnya piring dan gelas yang sudah kosong dari meja kecil. “Kalau kau membutuhkan apapun, aku dan yang lain ada di ruang baca,” gadis itu memberikan senyum cerianya yang biasa sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Merasa tidak akan ada gunanya berdiam diri di kamar, Yeonjun memilih untuk membersihkan diri dan bergabung dengan tiga sepupunya yang lain. Ruang baca ini adalah salah satu tempat kesukaan Yeonjun di manor yang luar biasa besarnya selain balkon lantai teratas dan kamarnya sendiri. Ruangannya besar, penuh dengan buku yang lengkap dan kursi-kursi beludru yang halus dan empuk. Jendela-jendelanya tinggi dan besar, selalu dibuka lebar setiap pagi. Karena ruang baca ini menghadap langsung ke taman, aroma bunga _shiro-kapitan_ wisteria yang ditanam di taman menyeruak masuk. Bunga ini adalah bunga yang menjadi lambang keluarga Choi. Bunga paling wangi di antara jenis wisteria yang lain.

Yeonjun melihat Beomgyu, Jisu dan Yerim sedang sibuk mengangkat tumpukan koran dari sudut ruang baca. Ada Kreacher di sana, _house elf_ yang bersumpah untuk loyal kepada keluarga mereka, ikut membantu.

“Kreacher! Hati-hati!”

“Ugh!”

Debuman keras karena Beomgyu yang jatuh akibat bertabrakan dengan Kreacher berhasil membuat tumpukan koran yang dibawa keduanya berserakan di lantai. Jisu terbatuk karena debu, Yerim sudah siap sedia dengan kain menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

“Maafkan Kreacher, Tuan Denise.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” ringis Beomgyu kemudian beranjak dibantu Yeonjun.

“ _Everything okay, bud_?”

 _“All good._ Kau sendiri?”

“Lebih baik aku membantu membereskan Daily Prophet daripada berdiam diri di kamar. Oh, ya. Koran-koran ini mau diapakan?”

“Dibakar. Paman Marvin yang bilang begitu. Memenuhi sudut dengan debu, soalnya.”

Yeonjun manggut-manggut. Dilihatnya koran Daily Prophet yang sudah menguning kertasnya. Banyak dari mereka yang tercetak tahun-tahun lama, 1996, 1998, 2001. _Headline news_ -nya membicarakan tentang The Great Wizarding War Ke-3 dan Death Eaters. Mata Yeonjun terpaku pada sebuah judulyang memberitakan tentang tertangkapnya dua Death Eaters di Norwegia. Direbutnya koran itu dari lantai, matanya bergulir cepat membaca kalimat demi kalimat. Untuk beberapa detik, rasa nyeri menyeruak di dadanya. Ia kenal dua nama yang terselip di sana. Lionel Haejun Choi dan Esther Jiyeon Song. Ayah dan ibunya.

* * *

Rumah Sakit St. Mungo tidak pernah sepi. Selalu ramai setiap hari, tidak peduli _weekend_ atau _weekdays_ _._ Para perawatnya memakai jubah berwarna hijau limun dengan emblem tulang dan tongkat sihir bersilangan terjahit rapi di bagian kiri, dan salah satunya sedang menemani Soobin pagi ini. Soobin melangkah menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit St. Mungo dengan sebuah parsel buah di tangan kanan dan rangkaian bunga kesukaan ibunya－bunga lili, tulip, mawar dan wisteria putih di tangan kiri. Ada seorang perempuan tua yang juga berjalan di sebelahnya. Itu nenek Soobin, Laura Choi.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu besi dengan jendela berbentuk persegi yang ukurannya tidak lebih dari besar kepala Soobin sendiri. Sebelum Soobin sempat menggeser pintu itu, Laura menyentuh tangan Soobin kemudian tersenyum menatap cucu laki-laki tersayangnya.

“Noah,” Laura berujar. Meskipun usianya sudah masuk 70 tahun, suara Laura masih lantang dan jelas. “Ini pertama kalinya kau bertemu ayah dan ibumu. Maafkan Nenek karena membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama.”

Soobin menggeleng lantas tersenyum. Kecil, tapi kau bisa melihat perih di sana. “Tidak apa-apa, Nek. Aku mengerti,” kata Soobin. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk tetap tenang meskipun jantungnya berdebar keras sekarang sekaligus berdenyut nyeri.

“Ayah dan ibumu adalah orang-orang yang hebat, Noah. Kau harus percaya itu, ya?” kata Laura sambil mengusap pundak Soobin. Kedua matanya yang tua berkaca-kaca menatap wajah cucu tersayangnya yang sangat menggambarkan wajah ayahnya. Anak satu-satunya dari Laura dan suaminya yang telah meninggal.

Perawat yang menemani Soobin dan Laura menggeser pintu besi berwarna hijau kusam itu, mempersilakan dua tamunya masuk ke dalam. Soobin bisa melihat dua orang, laki-laki dan perempuan, duduk di atas kasur masing-masing yang dipisah oleh sebuah meja nakas. Seharusnya, jika seseorang merasakan ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangan, maka ia pasti menoleh. Namun, dua orang yang duduk di atas kasur itu tidak menoleh sama sekali. Mereka menatap pada entah-apa, kosong seperti tanpa nyawa.

Soobin membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia tidak boleh menangis di sini.

“Edgar? Astrid?” Laura berjalan masuk lebih dulu ke ruangan. Duduk di tepi kasur si perempuan, dengan tubuh setengah menghadap si perempuan dan setengahnya lagi menghadap si laki-laki. Tulisan “Edgar Soohyun Choi” dan “Astrid Yulhee Kwon” tertulis di plakat masing-masing kasur.

“Edgar, Astrid. Lihatlah, siapa yang datang bersamaku hari ini.”

Laura memberi tanda pada Soobin untuk berjalan mendekat. Soobin meletakkan parsel buah di meja panjang di dekat jendela kemudian menghampiri dua orang yang masih melamun itu dengan langkah pelan-pelan.

“Genggam tangan ayah dan ibumu, Nak,” Laura menarik lembut salah satu tangan Edgar dan Astrid kemudian menyatukannya dengan tangan Soobin. Rasa dingin menyergap di telapak tangan Soobin; seakan ia sedang menggenggam tubuh yang mati alih-alih hidup meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama sedang bernapas.

“Edgar, Astrid,” Laura kembali berujar, “ini Noah. Putra kalian satu-satunya.”

Air mata menyeruak dari kedua sudut mata Soobin. Nyeri yang sejak tadi merambat di dadanya semakin membesar dan berdenyut seiring jantungnya berdetak. Siapa yang tega melihat kedua orang tua yang _hidup_ namun tampak _mati_ karena dikutuk menjadi gila?

“Ayah, Ibu.”

Soobin tidak menyangka akan ada hari di mana ia pada akhirnya mengucapkan nama panggilan itu, dengan dua orang yang menyandang nama panggilan ada di hadapannya. Hari itu adalah hari ini, dua hari sebelum Soobin kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menjalani tahun keenam. Tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan izin menjenguk pasien yang menjadi penghuni tetap Rumah Sakit St. Mungo, apalagi baik Edgar maupun Astrid berada di bawah pengawasan Kementerian Sihir Korea Selatan. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi kejadian yang membuat kedua penyihir hebat itu harus terpuruk di rumah sakit ini adalah penyebabnya.

Sejak abad 18, perang penyihir tidak pernah menemukan jalan akhirnya. Selalu ada orang-orang haus kekuasaan dan kekuatan, dan mereka yang tergabung dalam kelompok Death Eaters adalah yang menginginkan dua hal itu. Kementerian Sihir seluruh dunia berusaha melawan Death Eaters yang bertindak semena-mena, mereka mengumpulkan para Auror terhebat untuk bergabung sebagai aliansi. Di awal tahun 2001, The Great Wizarding War ke-3 pecah. Orang tua Soobin, Edgar dan Astrid, baru saja menjadi orang tua muda yang bahagia, harus meninggalkan putra mereka yang belum genap berusia lima bulan untuk terjun ke dalam perang.

Semua orang tahu bahwa dalam perang, hanya ada dua kemungkinan: hidup atau mati. Namun, Edgar dan Astrid harus mengalami nasib yang lebih buruk: mereka tidak hidup dan tidak juga mati. Dua orang dari Death Eaters berhasil menangkap Edgar dan Astrid dan mengutuk mereka, juga disiksa hingga menjadi gila. Memori-memori mereka diacak, dihapus dan membuat keduanya tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Hanya mampu berkedip dan bernapas. Tidak mampu melakukan apapun, mengenali Soobin saja tidak.

Soobin tak ingin membayangkan betapa berat siksaan yang diterima ayah dan ibunya hingga mereka menjadi seperti ini. Yang Soobin tahu, para Death Eaters adalah orang-orang yang sangat kejam. Mereka membunuh, mengutuk dan menyiksa orang lain demi kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Disadari atau tidak, sepercik kebencian menyala di hati Soobin.

“Selama ini, aku tidak tahu banyak soal orang-orang yang menyiksa Ayah dan Ibu,” kata Soobin sambil menyuapkan potongan apel seukuran dadu ke mulut ibunya. “Ibu, tolong buka mulutnya sedikit?” Soobin bertanya dengan nada halus.

Seperti robot, Astrid membuka mulutnya. Menerima potongan buah apel yang disodorkan Soobin dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan. Soobin tersenyum. Ibunya mau disuapi olehnya.

“Apakah di sekolahmu tidak pernah ada yang membahas soal Death Eaters?” tanya Laura sambil mencuci tangan di wastafel.

“Nama itu terdengar sangat mengganggu, Nek,” kata Soobin pelan, “bisa kita samarkan namanya? Menjadi Kau-Tahu-Mereka?”

“Baiklah, Kau-Tahu-Mereka,” Laura menyanggupi, “sampai detik ini, berita yang Nenek tahu tentang orang-orang itu mengatakan kalau sudah banyak yang tertangkap dan di penjara di Azkaban. Tapi untuk penerus selanjutnya, Nenek tidak terlalu mengerti.”

Gerakan Soobin menyuapkan potongan apel terakhir untuk ibunya berhenti. Seketika seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. “Penerus selanjutnya?” ulang Soobin.

“Kau-Tahu-Mereka terdiri dari keluarga-keluarga penyihir yang kaya raya. Mereka adalah bangsawan. _Pureblood_ yang tidak menyukai adanya kebijakan bahwa _pureblood,_ _halfblood_ dan _muggleborn_ adalah sama. _Pureblood_ yang ingin menguasai dunia sihir dan dunia _muggle_. Dan kau tahu, di sekolahmu, asrama mana yang paling banyak memiliki siswa _pureblood_ dan mengagung-agungkan identitas darah mereka?” tanya Laura hati-hati.

Soobin tercekat. Sebagai murid Hogwarts, ia jelas tahu asrama mana yang dimaksud neneknya. Asrama dengan anak-anak yang sebagian besar berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, keturunan _pureblood_ adalah mayoritasnya, serta ciri khas tinggi hatinya mereka karena status darah-murni.

“Slytherin,” bisik Soobin. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ketakutan. Telapak tangannya terasa lembab. Kekasihnya, Yeonjun, adalah seorang Slytherin. Soobin tahu _lineage_ keluarga Yeonjun dan mereka termasuk dalam keluarga Slytherin yang terhormat. Yeonjun sudah memastikan pada Soobin bahwa ia tidak pernah peduli tentang status keluarganya. Soobin percaya pada Yeonjun, bagaimana pun Yeonjun adalah kekasihnya, tetapi ketika neneknya berujar bahwa Death Eaters diisi oleh keluarga bangsawan Slytherin, sedikit-banyak ada rasa takut yang menyelinap dalam hati Soobin.

“Nek, apakah ada keluarga bangsawan Slytherin yang tidak tergabung dalam Kau-Tahu-Mereka?” tanya Soobin was-was.

“Keluarga bangsawan Slytherin ada banyak, Noah, dan Nenek hampir lupa siapa saja mereka,” ujar Laura. Perempuan berkuncir cepol itu menepuk bahu Soobin kemudian menatap mata cucunya dalam-dalam.

“Nenek tahu kau memiliki seorang kekasih dari Slytherin,” lanjut Laura, “ketika Nenek memberi tahumu soal Kau-Tahu-Mereka dan campur tangan Slytherin dalam masalah ini, Nenek sama sekali tidak menghakimi bahwa Daniel Choi adalah penerus selanjutnya organisasi gelap itu－dan Nenek harap tidak. Nenek yakin Daniel Choi adalah seseorang yang baik untukmu. Nenek hanya memintamu untuk terus berhati-hati, Noah. Kau paham?”

Soobin mengangguk pelan. Laura mengusak rambut Soobin kemudian tersenyum. “Ayo, kita pulang? Sudah waktunya ayah dan ibumu beristirahat. Katakan selamat tinggal?”

Soobin menghela napas berat. Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin pergi lagi dari sisi ayah dan ibunya. Soobin ingin terus bersama mereka, merawat keduanya sampai benar-benar sembuh－jika itu memungkinkan.

Soobin memeluk ayah dan ibunya bergantian, lembut sekali, seolah mereka berdua akan hancur jika Soobin memeluk terlalu kuat. “Aku akan belajar herbologi dengan rajin supaya aku bisa menemukan obat untuk kalian berdua,” bisik Soobin ketika memeluk ayahnya, “terima kasih sudah melindungiku, Ayah, Ibu. Sekarang waktuku untuk menjaga kalian berdua.”

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ penuh sesak oleh lautan penyihir. Orangtua dari murid-murid tahun pertama tampak berat melepaskan putra-putri mereka. Murid-murid tahun kedua dan ketiga sangat bersemangat untuk memulai tahun selanjutnya－fase awal yang biasa terjadi di setiap murid Hogwarts karena mereka sangat bangga untuk bisa bersekolah di salah satu dari tujuh sekolah sihir ternama dunia. Murid tahun keempat terlihat agak malas. Murid tahun kelima sudah mengeluhkan soal O.W.L meskipun tahun ajaran baru resmi dimulai esok, murid tahun keenam dan tahun ketujuh tidak banyak berkomentar.

“Tidak ada yang tertinggal?” tanya Laura memastikan. Dijawab hanya dengan gelengan dan senyum tipis yang membuat dua lesung pipi muncul, Laura turut tersenyum kemudian mengusap kedua tangan cucunya. “Tahun keenam akan terasa lebih berat daripada tahun kelima, tapi melihat nilai Herbologi-mu, Nenek yakin ujianmu akan lancar. Belajar yang giat, ya, _Soobin-ie?”_

“Rasanya agak aneh ketika Nenek memanggilku dengan nama Soobin,” Soobin tertawa kecil, “Nenek sering memanggilku dengan nama Noah.”

“Nenek sering memanggilmu Noah karena nama itu adalah pemberian dari kakekmu,” ujar Laura, “Nenek ingat sekali pernah beradu mulut soal nama dengan kakekmu, tapi pada akhirnya dia yang menang karena kedua orang tuamu setuju dengan nama yang diusulkan Kakek.”

Soobin tertawa lagi. “Karena Nenek ingin memberiku nama Alastair, kan? Maksudku－di zaman sekarang, siapa yang masih _punya_ nama Alastair?”

Laura ikut tertawa. Teringat obsesinya dengan nama-nama yang terdengar sangat aristokrat. Sekarang, Soobin dengan nama Noah terasa sempurna. “Naiklah ke kereta. Nenek tidak mau mengantarkanmu lagi karena terlambat seperti tahun ketigamu.”

Soobin menganggukkan kepalanya. Dipeluknya neneknya erat-erat, berbisik, “Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu, Nek. Tolong jaga diri Nenek baik-baik,” kemudian membawa kopernya masuk ke kereta. Dicarinya kompartemen yang masih sepi lalu meletakkan kopernya di kursi. Soobin melongokkan kepala keluar jendela, melambaikan tangan pada Laura. Peluit kereta bertiup dan kuda besi itu mulai berjalan.

Soobin menarik tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kemudian beranjak dari kompartemen. Sebagai prefek tahun keenam, Soobin punya tanggung jawab untuk memastikan anak-anak kelas satu tidak mengalami masalah dalam perjalanan pertama mereka menuju Hogwarts.

“Katanya kita harus mencari seseorang yang jubahnya punya emblem huruf P, kan? Ayo kita cari－ah! Itu dia! Prefek!”

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Soobin mendongak. Ada dua orang anak yang berlari mendekat, dua-duanya perempuan dan jubah mereka masih hitam polos. Soobin baru sadar kalau mereka berdua kembar. _Kelas satu,_ pikir Soobin, kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit sebagai _manner_ untuk berbicara dengan perempuan; apalagi lebih pendek.

“Halo, ada yang bisa kubantu?” tanya Soobin ramah.

Salah seorang dari si kembar perempuan itu kontan merah pipinya. Ditanyai dengan nada lembut oleh seorang pemuda yang tampan? Siapa yang tidak berdebar!

“Uh, itu,” yang rambutnya dikepang tampak gugup, “ada seseorang di kompartemen kami. Dia tidak mau berbagi kompartemen dengan kami, katanya kompartemen itu khusus untuknya dan teman-temannya.”

“Iya! Menyebalkan sekali!” sekarang kembarannya ikut menyahut. Berbeda dengan yang rambutnya dikepang, si rambut kuncir kuda ini tampak berani. “Aku sudah menegurnya, tapi dia tidak mau mendengar. Sombong sekali! Prefek, tolong bantu kami, ya?”

Soobin tersenyum. Astaga, si kembar ini lucu sekali. “Tentu saja aku akan membantu,” kata Soobin, “kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama kalian?”

“Dia Kim Minhye, aku Kim Minsoo,” jawab Minsoo－si rambut kuncir kuda－dengan percaya diri, “sekarang, Kakak Prefek, ayo bantu kami!”

Tangan Soobin ditarik kuat oleh Minsoo, bahkan digeret untuk sampai ke kompartemen si kembar. Di dalam sana, ada tiga orang anak kelas satu yang sedang asyik memakan manisan dari toko Honeydukes dan camilan keripik kentang. Bungkusnya digeletakkan sembarangan, bahkan ada remah-remah keripik yang berceceran di lantai dan di sofa.

_Oh, astaga. Anak-anak kecil memang neraka._

“Kakak Prefek, kenapa diam saja?” Minsoo menggoyangkan tangan Soobin, “ayo tegur anak-anak nakal itu!”

Soobin menghela napas. _Ini akan sedikit berat,_ pikirnya. Tangan Soobin terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kompartemen sebelum seseorang datang dengan langkah berderap, merangsek masuk dan menjewer salah seorang anak yang berambut hitam legam.

“Alaric! Tidak ingat tentang apa yang kuberi tahu padamu tadi pagi, hah?!”

“Daniel! Telingaku sakit!”

“Aku tidak peduli kalau telingamu sakit! Sekarang, bereskan keributan ini atau kau tidak perlu datang ke Hogwarts tahun ini!” seseorang yang dipanggil Daniel oleh si bocah bernama Alaric melepaskan jewerannya dari telinga si bocah, bersedekap di dada dengan gaya angkuh. Soobin hampir tidak mengenali siapa itu, kalau ia tidak ingat kekasihnya mengubah warna rambut dari keperakan menjadi cokelat gelap selama liburan.

“Biar aku yang mengurus bocah-bocah tengil ini, Soobin,” Yeonjun menatap Soobin melewati bahunya, tersenyum seolah mengatakan bahwa Alaric dan dua temannya yang membuat keributan ini ada di bawah pengawasannya. Soobin mengangguk singkat, membawa si kembar untuk mencari kompartemen lain karena urusan Yeonjun dan bocah bernama Alaric tidak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat.

 _Kalau Yeonjun hyung mengenal Alaric, berarti Alaric punya hubunga keluarga dengan Yeonjun hyung, kan?_ Itu yang muncul di pikiran Soobin ketika ia kembali ke kompartemennya. Masih sepi, tidak ada orang baru. Ini pertama kalinya Soobin mendapatkan kompartemen di kereta yang isinya hanya dirinya sendiri.

 _Kalau begitu, Alaric bisa jadi berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Slytherin,_ pikir Soobin lagi. Mendadak ia ditarik pada ingatan di Rumah Sakit St. Mungo, ketika neneknya menjelaskan tentang Kau-Tahu-Mereka yang membuat Edgar dan Astrid mendapatkan nasib yang buruk. _Ah, tidak. Tidak boleh begitu._ Soobin menggeleng kuat-kuat, mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang hendak menguasai isi kepalanya.

“Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa? Thestrals?”

Soobin menengadah untuk mendapati Yeonjun baru saja menutup pintu kompartemen. Pemuda itu tidak memakai jubah Slytherin-nya, hanya seragam biasa dan acak-acakan. Soobin melihat ada sebuah luka baru di punggung tangan kanan Yeonjun. Ketika kekasihnya mengistirahatkan tubuh di kursi seberang, Soobin meraih tangan Yeonjun yang terluka.

“Kenapa?”

“Alaric. Dia mencakarku.”

“Astaga, barbar sekali,” gumam Soobin. Diambilnya sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan merah bening untuk dibalurkan isinya di atas luka Yeonjun. Luka ringan berupa goresan itu menghilang perlahan-lahan. Yeonjun menggumamkan terima kasih.

“Dia memang temperamental,” kata Yeonjun kemudian mendesah lelah, “kalau bukan sepupuku, aku mana peduli.”

“Alaric sepupumu?”

“Iya, dari keluarga Ibu. Marganya Song."

"Aku tidak mau memasang stereotipe sih, tapi kurasa setelah melihat gayanya tadi, Alaric pasti akan masuk di Slytherin bahkan sebelum Topi Seleksi menempel di kepalanya."

Yeonjun tertawa. Ia berpindah posisi menjadi duduk di sebelah Soobin, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya. Wangi Soobin manis dan segar di hidung Yeonjun.

“Boleh aku tidur, Soobin?” tanya Yeonjun. Suara pemuda Slytherin itu hampir menghilang ditelan suara kereta yang melaju di atas rel. Terdengar sangat kelelahan.

“Tidurlah, akan kubangunkan ketika sampai di Hogwarts,” kata Soobin, menepuk-nepuk lembut sisi kepala Yeonjun lalu berpindah untuk menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Yeonjun bergerak sedikit, mencuri ciuman di pipi Soobin kemudian memejamkan mata seolah ia tidak melakukan apapun barusan.

Soobin hanya tersenyum. Tangannya bertautan dengan tangan Yeonjun, jauh lebih erat dari yang tadi.

Entah hal ini hanyalah perasaan Soobin atau bukan, tetapi ia yakin, Yeonjun lebih kurus daripada tahun lalu. Soobin juga menangkap lingkar hitam samar di bawah kedua mata Yeonjun. Pipinya lebih tirus, dan lebih pucat. _Mungkin karena warna rambutnya,_ Soobin mengedikkan bahu. Ia membuat _mental note_ untuk mengawasi pola makan Yeonjun, karena bagaimanapun, tahun ketujuh adalah tahun yang tidak mudah.

* * *

Menjadi kekasih seorang Choi Yeonjun ternyata cukup untuk membuat Soobin kadang merasa minder. Bagaimana tidak? Yeonjun ini paket lengkap: nilai ujiannya paling tidak _Acceptable_ _,_ kemampuan terbangnya mengagumkan, karena kalau tidak mana mungkin Yeonjun ditunjuk menjadi Chaser sekaligus Kapten Tim Quidditch? Kemampuan sosialisasinya patut diacungi jempol. Kepribadiannya sangat apik dan ia sama sekali tidak memandang status darah. Dan sekarang, namanya disebut sebagai Head Boy oleh Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts untuk satu tahun, bersama seorang gadis dari Hufflepuff yang sering menjadi komentator Quidditch.

Yeonjun _terlalu_ sempurna.

“Head Boy, bisa kita bicara sebentar?”

Yeonjun, yang sedang berjalan bersama gerombolan kawan Slytherin-nya, berhenti tepat di tikungan kanan setelah tangga naik dari Aula Besar. Ada Soobin di sana, bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangan. Yeonjun memberi kode pada teman-temannya untuk pergi lebih dulu. Mereka hanya bersiul-siul menggoda kemudian melangkah pergi sambil tertawa.

“Kukira kau menemani anak-anak kelas satu ke kamar mereka,” ujar Yeonjun seraya mengikuti langkah kaki Soobin yang sekarang menariknya menjauh dari keramaian.

“Itu tugas Prefek tahun kelima,” jawab Soobin dengan nada jenaka. Mereka berhenti di sebuah koridor yang agak sepi, menghadap langsung ke Danau Hitam di pelataran Hogwarts. Soobin duduk di jendela sementara Yeonjun berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Yeonjun menemukan kekasihnya punya kebiasaan baru; Soobin suka meraih jemari Yeonjun dan memainkannya seperti anak kecil. Yeonjun tidak masalah dengan itu, jadi ia biarkan saja kebiasaan Soobin yang lucu ini.

Tapi, Yeonjun juga menyadari ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di belakang kedua mata Soobin. Soobin tidak biasanya mengajak Yeonjun ke tempat yang sepi jika kekasihnya itu tidak ingin bercerita.

“Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?” tanya Yeonjun halus, “kau tampak tidak biasanya gelisah.”

Soobin diam beberapa jenak, masih memainkan jari-jemari Yeonjun. Baru ketika Yeonjun mengecupnya lembut di puncak kepala sebagai bentuk reassuring bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Soobin memberanikan diri untuk membuka ceritanya.

“Kau baru saja dilantik jadi Head Boy,” Soobin memulai, “aku senang dan juga sedih.”

“Aku senang karena bangga. Kekasihku seorang Head Boy, bukankah itu keren? Tapi aku juga sedih karena－hyung, kau semakin kurus.”

“Benarkah?”

“Mm-hm. Di bawah matamu ada warna hitam samar. Apa kau baik-baik saja selama liburan?”

Yeonjun tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya naik mengelus pipi Soobin. “Aku baik-baik saja, _love_. Kita sering bertukar pesan selama liburan, kan? Telepon juga.”

Soobin menipiskan bibir. _Clearly he feels something is off from his boyfriend_. “Tapi kau menghilang dua minggu sebelum liburan berakhir,” katanya lirih.

“Itu karena aku pergi untuk liburan ke luar negeri, Sayangku, apa kau lupa? Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu seminggu sebelumnya?” Yeonjun tersenyum kemudian menyentuh ujung hidung Soobin, “aku tidak apa-apa, Noah. Jangan khawatir.”

Jantung Soobin berdebar cepat ketika Yeonjun memanggilnya dengan nama Noah. Selalu seperti itu. Soobin hanya memberi izin kepada orang-orang terdekatnya untuk memanggilnya dengan nama Noah, tapi ketika Yeonjun yang melakukannya, hal itu terasa… _intimate_.

“Aku cuma tidak ingin kau semakin sibuk dan akhirnya kondisi tubuhmu terlupakan, Daniel,” kata Soobin jujur, “menjadi Head Boy akan lebih berat daripada posisi kapten. Kau membawahi semua asrama.”

“ _But you're here_ _._ ”

Soobin mengerjap.

_“You’re here, beside me, Noah, and as long as I’m with you and you’re with me, I’m okay.”_

Senyum Yeonjun telak membuat Soobin luluh. _Chaste kiss_ yang diberikan Yeonjun di bibir Soobin meruntuhkan semua kekhawatiran yang hinggap di hati yang lebih muda. “Lucunya,” kata Yeonjun geli.

“Duh, Daniel,” Soobin menggerutu. Pipinya merah. “Dan ada satu lagi.”

“Apa itu?”

“Dua hari sebelum kita kembali ke Hogwarts, aku datang ke Rumah Sakit St. Mungo.”

Yeonjun memiringkan kepala, agak bingung namun ia teringat pada cerita Soobin tentang keluarganya. “Kau menjenguk ayah dan ibumu?” tanya Yeonjun.

Soobin mengangguk. Kedua matanya bersinar muram. “Itu pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Kondisi mereka membuatku tersiksa, _hyung_. Mereka hidup, tapi seperti mati. Aku benci orang-orang yang menyiksa Ayah dan Ibu.”

Soobin mungkin tidak sadar, tetapi Yeonjun melihatnya: kilatan kebencian di kedua mata Soobin. Hati Yeonjun gentar. Ia belum pernah melihat sisi ini dalam diri Soobin. Baru kali ini dan rasa takut menyelinap dalam hatinya.

“Nenek menjelaskan padaku bahwa Kau-Tahu-Mereka kebanyakan berasal dari keluarga penyihir darah-murni, dan Nenek juga bilang kalau－yah－kau tahu－asrama mana yang paling banyak punya keluarga berdarah murni,” suara Soobin hilang di akhir kalimat. Ia menunduk, memutus kontak mata dengan Yeonjun. Mengalihkan fokus dengan memainkan jari-jari kekasihnya lagi.

Bukan karena telepati, tapi Yeonjun mengerti apa maksud Soobin. Soobin sedang gelisah, tentang Death Eaters yang telah membuat ayah dan ibunya menjadi gila, tentang campur tangan Slytherin dalam sejarah besar The Great Wizarding War, dan tentang Yeonjun yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan darah-murni Slytherin. Jika siapapun berada dalam posisi Soobin, pasti akan ada secuil keraguan yang mengendap di dasar hati.

Maka Yeonjun menangkup kedua pipi Soobin untuk membuat yang lebih muda menatap matanya. “The Great Wizarding War sudah berakhir lama, Soobin, dan aku yakin tidak akan ada lagi perang yang sama. Aku mengakui bahwa asrama Slytherin memang pernah punya andil yang besar dalam perang, tetapi itu dulu."

"Apakah orang tuamu juga?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Juga ikut dalam… perang," Soobin tampak bingung merangkai kata-kata, tapi Yeonjun menangkap maksudnya.

"Orang tuaku… mereka tidak ikut. Slytherin terikat oleh darah, kau ingat? Mereka didepak dari keluarga karena melawan kehendak Kakekku.”

Kedua sudut bibir Soobin turun. Ia merasa bodoh seketika karena menaruh curiga pada kekasihnya sendiri.

“Tidak apa-apa, Soobin. _If anything, this Slytherin will protect you at the frontline,_ ” lanjut Yeonjun, lengkap dengan seringai usilnya.

Soobin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Matanya dipejamkan ketika wajah Yeonjun mengikis jarak yang ada. Di detik Soobin merasakan lagi _chapstick_ favorit Yeonjun di bibirnya, Soobin tersenyum lagi. Digenggamnya _sweater_ Yeonjun di bagian dada. _His kiss always got him melted._

Benar. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Meskipun murid-murid tahun keenam memiliki banyak waktu luang, Soobin sudah mengira bahwa waktu luang itu bukan untuk leyeh-leyeh, tetapi untuk belajar mati-matian. Ingin rasanya Soobin menjitak kepala Eric yang berkata bahwa, "Tahun keenam punya banyak waktu kosong! Aku bisa tidur sepuasnya!"

Berdasarkan nilai pada ujian O.W.L-nya di tahun kelima, Soobin bisa mengambil kelas tambahan untuk Herbologi, Ramuan dan Mantra. Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-nya mendapatkan nilai _Acceptable_ , bagi Soobin itu sudah cukup. Toh. ia tidak akan menjadi Auror. Healer adalah tujuan utamanya.

Ketika masuk kelas, Soobin akan dihadapkan pada kertas ujian dan hal itu adalah hal yang biasa. Setiap hari akan selalu ada ujian yang diberikan, entah itu ujian tulis atau ujian praktik. Rasanya seperti berpacu dengan waktu. Tidak ada celah untuk tidak belajar. Bahkan Soobin hampir tidak pernah menemukan waktu untuk bertemu dengan Yeonjun.

Dua-duanya sama-sama sibuk. Soobin dengan tahun keenamnya dan Yeonjun dengan ujian N.E.W.T di depan mata. Mungkin hanya sekadar berpapasan di lorong koridor kelas, bertukar senyum atau usakan lembut di rambut.

Tentu saja rasanya membosankan.

Pagi hari itu, ketika sedang jenuh mendengarkan penjelasan dari profesornya, Soobin sengaja melipat kertas origami menyerupai burung. Ditulisnya kertas origami itu: _“Yeonjun hyung tersayang: ayo kita bertemu di Aula Utama”_ kemudian membisikkan mantra dan origami burung itu terbang mengepakkan sayap melintasi lorong. Soobin hanya berharap kertas origami itu tidak ketahuan profesor yang juga melintas di lorong atau salah masuk kelas.

“Pasti kangen pacar,” ledek Jinyoung. Soobin hanya memutar bola mata, tapi pipinya malah merah.

Kelas berakhir pukul satu, bersamaan dengan hujan lebat disertai petir turun membasahi Hogwarts. Setelah mengumumkan bahwa pertandingan Quidditch antar Asrama Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw hari ini dibatalkan karena hujan badai, Soobin membawa kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju Aula Utama.

Soobin berharap ada Yeonjun yang duduk di salah satu meja, namun tidak ada. Bahunya sedikit turun. _Mungkin masih di kelas,_ katanya dalam hati. Diambilnya tempat di meja yang biasanya digunakan oleh Ravenclaw. Tidak banyak orang yang belajar di Aula Utama. _Ambience_ -nya menenangkan, apalagi ditambah suara hujan.

Sedang sibuk mengulas pelajaran untuk besok, Soobin dikejutkan dengan segulung Daily Prophet yang terbungkus plastik mampir di mejanya. Soobin menengadah. Ada banyak burung hantu yang mengantarkan Daily Prophet beterbangan di langit-langit Aula Utama, menjatuhkan barang yang mereka bawa di depan penerima. _Duh, Nenek belum memutus langganan Daily Prophet untukku,_ gerutu Soobin dalam hati.

“Yah, tidak masalah,” gumamnya lagi, “setidaknya lupa sebentar dengan tugas tidak ada salahnya.”

Sambil menelisik koran Daily Prophet, Soobin mengunyah biskuit yang ia bawa. Sekadar mengganjal perut sebelum masuk waktu makan malam. Lalu sebuah kolom berita di halaman kedua menarik perhatiannya.

_**“Genap 16 Tahun The Great Wizarding War Ke-3: Kilas Balik dan Kabar Terkini Death Eaters.”** _

Kunyahan Soobin berhenti. Matanya cepat membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang disuguhkan dalam satu kolom besar yang membahas tentang The Great Wizarding War Ke-3. Penyebab, korban, orang-orang yang memiliki campur tangan dalam perang. Kematian para Death Eaters. _Sebulan yang lalu, dua orang Death Eaters terakhir mati karena penyiksaan Azkaban._ Seluruh tubuh Soobin mendadak panas. Death Eaters yang baru mati ini, apakah mereka yang membuat orang tuanya menjadi seperti sekarang? Gila dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun? Soobin tidak sadar ia meremas koran Daily Prophet. Sesuatu menyentak dari balik kepalanya. Napasnya tercekat seolah kaget, mengerjapkan mata kemudian membaca seluruh isi berita itu.

Berdecak ketika tidak menemukan nama dua Death Eaters itu, Soobin berpikir tidak ada gunanya mencari tahu siapa mereka. Sekilas matanya bertemu dengan sebuah gambar bergerak yang menghiasi judul _headline._ Gambar bunga yang menggelantung ke bawah bergerak seperti tertiup angin. Hilang-timbul. Soobin tidak tahu maksud gambar itu. Mungkin hanya pemanis semata.

“Tadi pagi ada yang mengirimiku origami burung.”

Tersentak kaget, Soobin refleks mengangkat kepala. Yeonjun sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil membawa dua buku tebal, tersenyum lebar. “Aku suka caranya memberi tahu kalau sedang kangen,” lanjutnya lagi, kali ini menyeringai. _“Yeonjun hyung tersayang－”_

“ _H_ _yung_ ,” potong Soobin lalu mendelikkan mata. “Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus menghubungimu.”

“Aku tahu, aku tahu,” Yeonjun tertawa, “maaf karena lama tidak memberi kabar,” diraihnya Daily Prophet dari tangan Soobin untuk dibaca. “Ada kesulitan selama tahun keenam?”

“Tidak, sih. Hanya capek belajar saja,” jawab Soobin sambil menarik napas panjang. Ditutupnya buku Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut lalu melipat tangan di atas meja, menumpu dagunya di sana. “Urusan prefek tidak sesulit tahun kelima. Paling hanya menegur soal jam malam dan patroli. Yohan _hyung_ dan Jungeun _noona_ masih sering membantu walaupun mereka sudah tahun ketujuh. Hebat sekali, belajar sampai malam, tapi masih sempat turun tangan menangani anak-anak tahun ketiga yang serampangan.”

“Kemarin ada yang ketahuan menyelinap pergi ke Ruang Kebutuhan. Entah apa maunya. Tapi sudah keburu ketahuan Jungeun _noona_ , langsung habis detik itu juga,” Soobin tertawa kecil mengingat betapa galaknya seorang Kim Jungeun, “aku juga baru tahu kalau Jungeun _noona_ dan Yohan _hyung_ memiliki ayah yang sama tetapi berbeda ibu. Mereka saudara tiri, ya? Kukira malah kembar, karena wajahnya agak mirip. Kenapa _hyung_ tidak pernah cerita padaku soal itu?”

Tidak dijawab. Yeonjun tampak tenggelam dalam dunianya membaca Daily Prophet. Soobin mengernyitkan kening. Sejak tadi ia bicara, tapi Yeonjun tidak mendengarnya? “Yeonjun _hyung_ _?”_ disingkapnya koran Daily Prophet dan semakin heran ketika melihat Yeonjun terpaku pada sesuatu.

 _“Hyungie,_ ada apa?”

Seolah sesuatu baru saja mencambuknya, Yeonjun mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Iris matanya bersirobok dengan mata jernih Soobin yang berkilat-kilat penasaran sekaligus bingung. Menelan ludah, Yeonjun memutar otak untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat. “Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berlangganan Daily Prophet juga,” kata Yeonjun, jelas di luar pertanyaan Soobin barusan, tapi Soobin membalasnya dengan kedikan bahu.

“Nenek lupa belum memutus langganan Daily Prophet-ku, padahal aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan ini,” jawab Soobin, “mungkin aku harus mengirimkan surat pada Nenek.”

“Uh, ya,” Yeonjun berusaha untuk tersenyum, yang bagi Soobin, justru membuatnya semakin heran. Seingatnya tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh di Daily Prophet edisi hari ini, meskipun surat kabar itu terkenal karena faktanya yang sering dibolak-balikkan.

“Yeonjun _hyung,_ apa kau oke?” tanya Soobin khawatir, “kenapa wajahmu pucat?”

Yeonjun sontak menggeleng kemudian digenggamnya tangan Soobin. Soobin tidak tahu apakah akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu sensitif dan banyak berpikiran terlalu jauh atau hanya khayalannya, tetapi genggaman tangan Yeonjun barusan terasa agak berbeda. Terasa… _menuntun_ Soobin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari sebuah kata yang melintas cepat di otaknya barusan. “Aku oke, Soobin- _ie_ , tenang saja,” kata Yeonjun dengan nada menenangkan, “sekarang, ayo kita belajar. Tahun keenam selalu ujian setiap hari, kan?”

Terasa berbeda. Yeonjun di menit ini berbeda dengan Yeonjun sepuluh menit yang lalu.

* * *

Langkah kaki Yeonjun cepat berderap menuju Ruang Bersama Hufflepuff. Diketuknya beberapa drum kayu membentuk sebuah melodi “Helga Hufflepuff”. Itu adalah kata sandi dari pintu menuju ruang bersama mereka.

Ruang Bersama Hufflepuff lebih ramah dan nyaman untuk anak-anak selain asrama Hufflepuff. Slytherin terlalu mengintimidasi, Gryffindor sangat ramai dan Ravenclaw….duh, setiap saat kata sandi itu berganti karena harus menebak _riddle_. Bahkan tidak semua murid Ravenclaw bisa menebak _riddle_ -nya, dan mereka harus menunggu senior atau seseorang yang bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki yang kadang terdengar tidak masuk akal. Jadi, Ruang Bersama Hufflepuff, meskipun jika gagal mengetukkan nada di drum kayu kau bisa basah kuyup tersiram _vinegar_ , lebih aman dan memiliki atmosfir yang sangat tenang.

"Eh, bukan seseorang dari Hufflepuff? Bagaimana mungkin bisa tahu ketukan melodi Helga?"

Seorang perempuan gemuk di lukisan yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk bertanya. Yeonjun tersenyum sopan, tapi tidak menjawab apapun. Toh, pertanyaan itu bukan sebuah kata sandi. Para lukisan memang suka cerewet.

Seisi ruang bersama menoleh pada Yeonjun, sekilas, beberapa memperhatikan lama, beberapa menahan napas. Yeonjun berharap bukan karena kolom berita di Daily Prophet hari ini.

"Hei."

Suara yang Yeonjun kenal berhasil menyelamatkan pemuda itu dari rasa canggung. Hangyul baru turun dari kamarnya, tersenyum melihat sahabatnya datang. Matanya tidak melewatkan gulungan Daily Prophet ada di tangan Yeonjun. "Masuklah. Yohan dan Woojin ada di atas," katanya kemudian merangkul bahu Yeonjun.

Kamar Hangyul sering menjadi tempat rapat dadakan. Atau sekadar kumpul dan makan keripik kentang sambil bercerita ini-itu, _boys talk_ , kalau tidak ada kesibukan lain.

"Jadi, Yeonjun sudah datang," Hangyul mengumumkan. Yohan dan Woojin beringsut duduk dari posisi tengkurap mereka di kasur Hangyul. Hangyul menyuruh Yeonjun untuk duduk di kasur sebelahnya, sementara ia sendiri duduk di kursi di antara dua kasur.

Hening. Tidak ada yang tahu harus bagaimana membuka percakapan.

"Ehm," Woojin berdeham. Pemuda bergingsul taring itu melirik sejenak pada Yohan seolah mencari _reassuring_ sebelum berujar, "Death Eaters di kolom berita hari ini… Yeonjun, apakah itu benar-benar mereka? Orang tuamu?"

Yeonjun terdiam. Wajahnya disembunyikan di telapak tangan. Kentara sekali bahwa ia sangat frustrasi. "Hampir sebulan sejak kematian Ayah dan Ibu… mengapa harus diungkit lagi?" geramnya kesal, "Rita Skeeter benar-benar kehabisan bahan berita dan yang ia lakukan adalah menulis kilas balik The Great Wizarding War dan _memberitakan dua Death Eaters yang meninggal_?" Yeonjun mengacak rambut. Rasanya hampir gila.

Yohan menipiskan bibir sebelum mengeluarkan suara. "Kurasa memang di situ poinnya," kata Yohan, "maaf jika aku mengatakan sesuatu yang kedengarannya buruk, Yeonjun, tapi dengan kematian orang tuamu sebulan yang lalu, sebagai dua Death Eaters tersisa yang tertangkap di Azkaban, orang-orang yang membaca berita itu akan merasa… aman."

"Mereka akan merasa Kementerian Sihir dan para Auror berhasil membabat habis para Death Eaters, menjebloskan mereka ke Azkaban, meskipun ada empat-lima yang berhasil kabur tapi akhirnya mereka pun mati di tangan Auror. Mereka mencoba membangun citra bahwa Kementerian Sihir dapat dipercaya lagi untuk melindungi dunia sihir dan _muggle_."

" _Seriously?_ Membangun kepercayaan orang-orang _dengan_ menggunakan kematian orang tuaku?" Yeonjun membentak, _out of his anger and frustration._

"Yeonjun, tenanglah."

"Bagaimana bisa _tenang?!_ " Yeonjun meraung, "Soobin melihatnya. Soobin membacanya! Aku tidak yakin kolom ini tidak dijadikan bahan pembicaraan di Ruang Bersama Gryffindor. Semua orang sudah tahu. Death Eaters, Slytherin, bunga wisteria! Siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarga Choi Yeonjun!"

"Aku berusaha menutup segala kemungkinan bagi Soobin untuk mengetahui kebenaran keluargaku. Aku tidak ingin hatinya terluka lagi. Kukatakan padanya orang tuaku dibuang dari garis keturunan karena tidak ikut membelot. Kupikir dunia yang kubangun sudah _sempurna_ , ternyata satu jentikan jari bisa merobohkannya hanya dalam semalam."

"Sekarang, jika rumor tentang Death Eaters yang baru saja meninggal itu adalah orang tuaku tidak terdengar di penjuru Hogwarts, aku yakin itu hanya mimpi belaka."

Kamar Hangyul kembali hening. Empat pemuda di sana kalut oleh pikiran masing-masing. Hangyul beranjak dari kursinya untuk merangkul Yeonjun. "Mengapa kau sampai melakukan ini, Jun?" tanya Hangyul pelan.

"Karena aku menyayanginya," suara Yeonjun terdengar putus asa.

"Kau menyayangi Soobin, tetapi kau juga berbohong padanya," Woojin menggelengkan kepala, "aku tidak mengerti, Yeonjun."

_"Well, you don't have to understand, anyway."_

"Yeonjun, kumohon tenang sedikit, oke?"

"Apakah dengan tenang akan muncul jalan keluar?"

"Setidaknya kau tidak perlu menyentak siapapun. Kau harus mendengarkan seluruh kemungkinannya, Yeonjun. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus menumpuk kebohongan."

"Hangyul benar," Yohan mengangguk, "apapun yang terjadi, Yeonjun, kau harus menceritakan yang sejujurnya pada Soobin. Sepahit apapun itu, Soobin berhak mengetahuinya."

"Kau bilang kau menyayanginya, bukan?" Woojin ikut menambahkan, kali ini dengan hati-hati, "aku yakin Soobin juga menyayangimu. Bahkan mungkin sudah cinta. Tapi tidak ada gunanya terus berbohong. Soobin bukan anak kecil, ia bisa mengerti mana yang jujur dan mana yang tidak. Kau tidak bisa membangun _utopia_ pada kisah cintamu."

Kalimat terakhir Woojin telak menghujam dada Yeonjun tepat di jantung. Benar. Tidak ada kisah cinta yang berjalan mulus tanpa masalah. Dan masalah yang dihadapi Yeonjun saat ini adalah bom waktu yang dirakitnya sendiri.

“Kalian benar. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa keluarga Slytherin menikah dengan keluarga Slytherin yang lain,” _karena mereka sejatinya menutupi luka dengan luka yang lain._ Yeonjun memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajah di sana. _“I should never fall for him in the first place.”_

* * *

Terhitung sejak Soobin mengajak Yeonjun untuk bertemu di Aula Utama dan tingkahnya aneh setelah membaca Daily Prophet, Soobin tidak pernah lolos dari tatapan orang-orang di koridor atau bisikan-bisikan tentang "Death Eaters yang meninggal sebulan yang lalu adalah orang tua dari seorang Slytherin."

"Slytherin siapa? Kan ada banyak."

"Siapa lagi yang lambang keluarganya adalah bunga wisteria putih?"

"Oh, astaga—"

"Ssst! Kecilkan suaramu! Ada kekasihnya di sini!"

Soobin berhenti menulis. Ia terdiam sebentar, menghitung dalam hati apakah sebaiknya ia bertanya atau tidak tentang rumor dan desas-desus yang membawa Yeonjun dan Death Eaters. Ia tidak bertemu dengan Yeonjun lagi akhir-akhir ini. Soobin tidak bisa sembarang bertanya pada siapapun, karena ini menyangkut _kepercayaannya._

Tapi ia tidak tahan lagi. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan suara-suara kecil di sekitarnya membuat Soobin habis kesabaran, bahkan di perpustakaan yang Soobin harap ia bisa menemukan ketenangan. Yeonjun tidak bisa dicari, pun Yohan, Woojin, Hangyul atau anak-anak tahun ketujuh lainnya tidak banyak yang bisa membantu.

"Maaf," Soobin memutar badannya, menatap tiga orang gadis dan dua orang pemuda yang tadi berbisik-bisik membicarakan rumor. Kelimanya tampak kaget, saling lirik seperti ketahuan tertangkap basah.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu," Soobin mencoba untuk tersenyum ramah, "aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah betul Death Eaters yang dikabarkan di Daily Prophet tiga hari yang lalu adalah orang tua dari Choi Yeonjun?"

Choi Yeonjun. Mengapa nama ini terasa agak aneh di lidahnya?

Salah satu dari mereka, seorang perempuan berambut blonde, terlihat tampak ragu sebelum menjawab. Tapi kepalang tanggung. Mau berbohong juga pasti bisa ditebak. Mau dijawab jujur, yang bertanya justru kekasihnya sendiri.

"Jawab saja, dengan jujur, tidak apa-apa."

Soobin mungkin tidak menyadari perubahan nada bicaranya barusan. Tapi melihat reaksi kelima remaja tahun keempat yang duduk di seberangnya itu, mereka jelas terkejut. Nada yang dipakai Soobin terdengar menuntut. Pun air wajahnya mengeruh.

"Maaf sebelumnya, _sunbaenim,_ tapi menurut berita yang kami dengar, banyak yang berkata begitu."

"Begitu? Begitu bagaimana?"

"Kalau Choi Yeonjun adalah putra dari Death Eaters yang baru saja meninggal."

"Gambar bunga yang muncul di judul surat kabar waktu itu adalah petunjuk utamanya. Bunga wisteria putih. Hanya keluarga Yeonshil Choi yang memiliki lambang seperti itu, dari keluarga Slytherin ataupun The Sacred Twenty-Eight. Karena itu—"

"Yuna! Kau bicara terlalu banyak!"

Si gadis refleks menutup mulut.

Tatapan mata Soobin tidak lagi fokus.

"Maafkan kami."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Soobin menggelengkan kepala, menarik dua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, "terima kasih—"

"S-Shin Yuna."

"Terima kasih, Shin Yuna. Dan kalian semua," pemuda itu membereskan barang bawaannya dan melangkah pergi. Isi kepalanya berkabut. Kalut. Hatinya tidak tenang. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum hingga telinganya berdenging.

 _Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin._ Selama ini Yeonjun bersikap baik padanya, menjadi kekasihnya, dan selama ini pula Yeonjun _berbohong_ soal orang tuanya yang ternyata Death Eaters?

_Tidak mungkin._

"Madam Pince, apakah perpustakaan masih menyimpan Daily Prophet?"

"Tentu saja, Mr. Choi. Anda ingin mencari Daily Prophet tahun berapa?"

"Uh, tentang The Great Wizarding War Ke-3… korban-korban dari Auror dan nama-nama Death Eaters yang bersangkutan."

_Tidak mungkin._

"Ada sekitar lima belas koran dengan edisi The Great Wizarding War Ke-3, Mr. Choi."

"Terima kasih, Madam. Dan, oh, apakah ada buku tentang The Sacred Twenty-Eight? Atau keluarga Slytherin?"

"Tentu, Mr. Choi. Rak buku nomor 1030."

"Terima kasih, Madam Pince."

"Kembali, Mr. Choi."

Soobin melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak 1030. Tongkat sihirnya mengarah sendiri pada dua buku yang membahas tentang The Sacred Twenty-Eight, 28 keluarga penyihir darah murni, dan buku sejarah keluarga Slytherin.

_Tidak mungkin_

Mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku, Soobin mulai mencari satu per satu Daily Prophet yang memberitakan tentang para Auror yang menjadi korban dari kekejaman Death Eaters. Dan ketemu. Sebuah foto bergerak para Auror, mereka tampak bahagia dan _sangat hidup._ Ada Edgar dan Astrid di antara mereka, berangkulan sambil tertawa bahagia. Jari telunjuk Soobin gemetar menyusuri nama mereka di bawah foto itu. _Edgar Soohyun Choi. Astrid Yulhee Kwon. Disiksa menjadi gila oleh dua orang Death Eaters: Lionel Haejun Choi dan Esther Jiyeon Song._

_Tidak mungkin. Pasti orang lain. Pasti bukan orang tua Yeonjun hyung!_

Soobin merobek halaman Daily Prophet itu, tidak peduli ia akan mendapatkan detensi dari Madam Pince atau tidak. Koran lawas seperti ini tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain ditumpuk seperti sampah di sudut perpustakaan. Disimpannya sepotong kertas kekuningan itu di saku kemudian membuka buku tentang The Sacred Twenty-Eight dan buku sejarah para bangsawan Slytherin.

_Tidak mungkin._

The Sacred Twenty-Eight adalah 28 nama keluarga dari para penyihir berdarah murni yang benar-benar murni sejak generasi pertama. Ada beberapa keluarga yang sangat mengagung-agungkan kemurnian darah penyihir mereka, dan tidak menoleransi dalam bentuk apapun campur tangan _muggleborn_ atau _half-blood_ apalagi soal pernikahan. Keluarga Black, misalnya, tega menghapus Andromeda Black dari pohon keluarga setelah menikah dengan Edward Tonks yang seorang _muggleborn._

Soobin menelisik 28 nama keluarga yang disakralkan dan napasnya terhenti di tengah jalan. _Yohannes Yeonshil Choi. Hector Huijin Song._ Bukankah ini nama keluarga dari ayah dan ibu Yeonjun? Tidak ada keluarga lain yang memiliki marga Choi dan Song di seantero dunia sihir. Di Slytherin, hanya Yeonjun dan tiga orang lain yang memiliki marga Choi.

Jari gemetar Soobin menelusuri pohon keluarga Choi yang dihias apik di halaman selanjutnya. Sampai pada cabang bertuliskan _Lionel Haejun Choi_ yang menikah dengan _Esther Jiyeon Song_ dan memiliki satu orang putra.

_Daniel Yeonjun Choi._

_Tidak mungkin._

Soobin merasa tanah yang dipijaknya menjadi retak, merekah, dan siap menelannya kapan saja.

_Yeonjun berbohong._

###

_Berapa malam ia tidak tidur dengan tenang?_

Yeonjun mengerjap-kerjapkan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Ia baru bisa terpejam pukul lima pagi, dan kelas selalu dimulai pukul delapan. Hanya tidur tiga jam. Tidak pernah tidur malam karena pikirannya selalu berkecamuk.

Rumor yang beredar di Hogwarts semakin kencang berhembus. Yeonjun tidak pernah mendapati hari tanpa ia menangkap basah orang-orang yang terang-terangan meliriknya kemudian pura-pura tidak melihat. Telinganya sering mendengar bisik-bisik rendah yang mirip dengungan lebah. Hari-harinya tidak pernah tenang setelah Daily Prophet hari Senin lalu terbit.

 _Terkutuklah siapapun yang mengangkat topik itu!_ geramnya marah.

Tidak hanya Yeonjun yang menerima akibat dari berita itu, tiga sepupunya yang lain juga turut terkena imbasnya. Yerim dipojokkan oleh beberapa gadis, bertanya menuntut tentang kebenaran rumor. Beomgyu tidak bisa tenang karena setiap hari ada satu-dua orang yang menghampirinya untuk bertanya tentang rumor. Jisu cukup cerdas untuk menyikapi semuanya—ia memiliki karakteristik wajah yang dingin dan sinis sehingga tidak banyak orang yang berani mendekat.

"Denise dan Zarina, aku titipkan pada kau, Julia."

"Tidak masalah. Mereka aman di bawah pengawasanku."

Yeonjun menganggukkan kepala. Siang itu, ia bertemu dengan Jisu di koridor sekolah. Membicarakan soal Beomgyu dan Yerim yang kesulitan menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang rumor. Karena Jisu adalah sepupu yang paling dewasa kedua di bawah Yeonjun, dalam artian usia, maka Jisu bisa dengan mudah melindungi Beomgyu dan Yerim.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan kekasihmu, Daniel?"

Di keluarga Choi, ada peraturan untuk menggunakan nama Inggris sebagai nama panggilan. Peraturan itu berlaku antar anggota keluarga. Yeonjun jarang memanggil gadis berambut hitam legam yang dikuncir tinggi ini sebagai Jisu. Ia lebih sering memanggilnya Julia. Begitu pula kepada Beomgyu dan Yerim. Ia memanggil mereka Denise dan Zarina.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya, Lia," kepala Yeonjun disandarkan pada dinding kastil. Jisu melipat lengan, menatap kakak sepupunya yang tampak kacau. "Aku tidak berani bertemu dengannya. Katakan bahwa aku pengecut."

"Kau memang pengecut, Daniel. Masih butuh seseorang untuk menyadarkanmu tentang itu?" tandas Jisu pedas.

"Kau yang berbohong dan kau juga yang kesulitan untuk berkata jujur. Aku tidak habis _pikir—apa yang_ kaupikirkan saat itu sampai berniat membangun cerita sendiri?"

"Rumit, Li, hal ini tidak akan selesai dalam sekali duduk."

"Kalau begitu, selesaikan sekarang," kata Jisu lelah, “kau berhutang banyak cerita pada kekasihmu. Aku tidak bisa membantu apapun. Kalian yang harus membicarakan soal ini.”

“Aku tahu.”

 _“Keep yourself together, big brother,”_ Jisu tersenyum, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Yeonjun sekadar untuk menguatkan kakak sepupunya yang sedang kacau. _“After all, aside from this shit you have another job that it is more important than dealing with rumor. Your relationship is at the stake._ Daniel yang kutahu adalah orang yang tegas. Ingat ketika kau membungkam kepala keluarga Nott karena niatnya yang ingin membuat Death Eaters muda? Kau bisa melakukannya, Daniel. _You love him and he loves you.”_

Yeonjun mengangguk. Kata-kata dari Jisu sedikit memberinya keberanian. Jisu benar. _His relationship with Soobin is at the edge of cliff._ Kalau bukan Yeonjun yang harus menyelesaikan semuanya, siapa lagi?

Jisu pamit untuk pergi lebih dulu karena kelas tambahan Transfigurasinya dimulai sebentar lagi. Yeonjun meneruskan langkah menuju asrama Gryffindor namun sepertinya ia tidak perlu ke sana lagi.

Ada Soobin di tangga bergerak. Hendak turun entah ke mana. Keduanya berhenti. Saling menatap.

Yeonjun membeku. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Wajah Soobin keruh. Kedua matanya sembab dan merah.

_Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, Choi Yeonjun._

"Jangan menghilang lagi, Daniel."

"Kita harus bicara."

* * *

Menara Astronomi. Pukul delapan malam.

Dulu, Yeonjun sering pergi ke Menara Astronomi bersama Soobin. Melihat bulan penuh, mencoba mempraktikkan cara membaca bintang, bertaruh soal bintang jatuh, atau sekadar iseng duduk di balkon sambil menikmati angin malam. Mencuri satu-dua ciuman. Kemudian berlari tunggang langgang ke asrama masing-masing ketika jam malam hampir dekat. Dulu itu satu tahun yang lalu. Kenangan-kenangan mereka masih seumur jagung.

Tapi malam ini, Menara Astronomi tidak menimbulkan rasa berdebar yang menyenangkan. Justru sesak, sedih. Ia dan Soobin duduk bersebelahan sekarang, tetapi rasanya asing sekali.

"Jadi," Soobin membuka percakapan lebih dulu, "rumor itu benar?"

Tidak ada basa-basi. Yeonjun tidak akan sempat memikirkan alasan baru untuk menambal kebohongan. Tapi toh, mau ditambal bagaimanapun juga akan sia-sia. Hampir 95% bangunannya sudah rusak.

"Jawab aku, Yeonjun."

Tidak ada _hyung._ Tidak ada _Yeonjunie hyung._

Yeonjun menarik napas panjang. Ternyata mengatakan kejujuran jauh lebih membebani daripada berbohong.

"Rumor itu benar. Ayah dan ibuku adalah Death Eaters."

Soobin tampak tidak terkejut. Yeonjun tahu kekasihnya sudah tahu semuanya.

"Ayah dan ibuku adalah orang-orang penting di antara Death Eaters. Mereka punya peran yang besar, termasuk ketika perang penyihir. Mereka berhasil kabur ke Norwegia, menjadi buronan internasional dan tertangkap ketika umurku tiga tahun. Sekarang, mereka dihukum mati."

Yeonjun bisa mendengar suara jubah disingkap. Tanpa menoleh ia sudah tahu bahwa Soobin sedang menyalakan mode siaga; ia juga tahu Soobin sudah mengacungkan tongkat sihir dan siap merapalkan mantra.

"Menyedihkan," gumam Yeonjun, "melihat orang-orang takut mendengar nama Death Eaters—"

"—jangan disebut," potong Soobin. Rahangnya mengencang. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan membuat telinganya sakit. "Jangan pernah. Menyebut mereka. Di depan wajahku."

Hening menyelimuti. Bukan hening yang nyaman seperti ketika kau berselimut dalam kegelapan kamar di malam hari. Ini hening yang menyiksa: dilingkupi rasa tegang dari Soobin dan raut putus asa di wajah Yeonjun. Siapa yang tidak miris ketika orang yang kau cintai menatapmu seperti seseorang yang pantas untuk dihukum mati?

Yeonjun ingin membela diri. Ingin sekali. _Orang tuaku tidak seperti itu, Soobin. Orang tuaku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menjadi Death Eaters. Aku tahu itu._ Banyak kata-kata yang mencoba untuk mendobrak bibir Yeonjun yang terkatup rapat, namun lidahnya kelu. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memandangi wajah rupawan Soobin yang dipenuhi rasa takut dan—

_—apa itu?_

_Benci?_

Yeonjun menelan semua pembelaan diri dan alasan kembali ke tenggorokan. Soobin berhak merasa marah, benci, bahkan jijik. Kedua orang tuanya disiksa dan dikutuk menjadi gila selamanya. Ia menghabiskan 17 tahun hidupnya tanpa ayah dan ibu, menunggu saat-saat di mana ia bisa bertemu dengan mereka dan ketika kesempatan itu datang, ayah dan ibunya tidak akan pernah mampu mengenali Soobin.

"Aku—" Yeonjun bersuara setelah bermenit-menit dikuasai oleh kesunyian, "—Aku minta maaf, Soobin."

Soobin masih mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke wajah Yeonjun. Ujungnya tepat mengenai kening pemuda itu. Sekali rapal "Crucio", Soobin bisa membuat Yeonjun dikirim ke St. Mungo dan menjadi gila.

Yeonjun masih menatap wajah Soobin. Kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai tidak lagi menunjukkan belas kasih di kedua matanya yang jernih. Ah, lihatlah. Di bawah sinar rembulan keperakan ini, mata Soobin berubah kembali kelam dan ada kilat kebencian yang mendidih di sana. Tidak seperti malam-malam yang lalu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," Yeonjun berujar lagi. ditahannya lagi rasa nyeri yang merayap dalam dadanya. "Aku minta maaf karena pernah berbohong. Tapi Soobin, tolong dengarkan aku. Ayah dan ibuku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menjadi Death Eaters dan—"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU!" Soobin membentak, keras sekali. Napasnya memburu. Tongkat sihirnya masih teracung, namun kali ini, air matanya turun. Kenangan masa kecilnya yang tidak mengenal ayah dan ibu, hari-hari lalu ketika ia pertama kali mengunjungi ayah dan ibunya yang menjadi gila, rumor-rumor yang beredar bahwa Yeonjun adalah putra dari sepasang Death Eaters, serta Yeonjun yang mengakui kebenaran rumor itu malam ini membuat kepala Soobin menjadi pusing dan penuh kabut.

"Orang tuamu," Soobin hampir tidak bisa bernapas. seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit meskipun baru terlontar 'orang tua' dari bibirnya. "Orang tuamu yang membuat ayah dan ibuku gila dan terpenjara di St. Mungo, Choi Yeonjun."

Yeonjun terhenyak. _Orang tuanya yang membuat orang tua Soobin menjadi gila?_

"Sepasang suami istri Lionel Choi dan Esther Song. Menangkap dan menyiksa sepasang suami istri Edgar Choi dan Astrid Kwon. Tertulis _jelas_ dalam Daily Prophet. Aku membacanya, Choi Yeonjun. Aku merobek halaman itu."

Soobin mengeluarkan sepotong kertas yang disobek terburu-buru. Yeonjun masih diam. Dilihatnya foto bergerak para Auror yang menjadi korban pembunuhan dan penyiksaan para Death Eaters dalam perang ketiga.

"Kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa ibumu bermarga Song. Dan tidak ada marga Choi dan Song yang lain dari bangsawan Slytherin kecuali keluargamu dan keluarga ibumu," Soobin tersengal. Hatinya nyeri sekali. Mengapa harus seperti ini di akhir cerita?

"Sekarang rumor itu benar dan aku mendengarnya jelas dari mulutmu," tatap mata Soobin terasa menusuk mata Yeonjun. Pedih, terluka, benci, tidak percaya, jijik—tidak ada Choi Soobin yang memiliki tatapan paling lembut. Tidak ada Choi Soobin yang memiliki binar mata paling terang.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau sudah mengetahuinya, kan?" Soobin mencicit, suaranya nyaris hilang ditelan angin, "kau sudah mengetahuinya tetapi kau berpura-pura bodoh. Percaya pada slytherin? _This Slytherin will protect you at the frontline?"_

_"I did that to protect you."_

_"Protect me from what?!"_ Soobin tidak sadar ujung tongkat sihirnya semakin menekan kening Yeonjun, "katakan padaku mengapa kau berbohong dengan alasan melindungiku? Untuk apa? _I don't need any lies, Choi Yeonjun. I'm sick of you and everyone._ Pada akhirnya, dirimu sendiri yang kau lindungi."

Yeonjun terdiam. Semua kata-kata Soobin menusuk tepat di jantungnya namun Yeonjun tidak membalas. Soobin berhak marah. Soobin berhak untuk benci. Memang tidak ada gunanya berbohong; mereka hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dan Yeonjun tidak bisa keluar dari dinding yang ia bangun sendiri.

"Aku—aku benci kau dan orang tuamu, Choi Yeonjun."

_There's nothing could describe how broken Yeonjun was to see those crystal tears stream on Soobin's face. It was painful as thousand thorns of roses pricking straight away to his heart. It was painful to realize that he's the one who makes Soobin cried, feeling so hurt and betrayed._

_Bodoh. Pengecut. Pembohong._

Yeonjun mengulas segaris senyum. Diturunkannya tongkat sihir Soobin yang sejak tadi menekan keningnya hingga menempel pada lantai balkon Menara Astronomi.

"Aku minta maaf, Soobin."

Pemuda Slytherin itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah pergi. Tidak perlu bicara lagi, keduanya tahu hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

Soobin menarik kedua kakinya mendekat pada dada dan menangis keras di sana. Yeonjun mendengarnya tetapi ia tidak berhak untuk merengkuh tubuh Soobin lagi.

* * *

Kedua mata Soobin bengkak pagi harinya. Ia membuat banyak orang khawatir namun Soobin tidak berkata apapun. Pertanyaan mereka terjawab ketika Yeonjun melewati tangga bergerak menuju kelasnya hari itu. Tidak ada sapaan, tidak ada lemparan senyum, tidak ada usakan lembut di rambut yang biasa Soobin terima setiap ia dan Yeonjun berpapasan.

Yeonjun bertingkah seolah ia tidak melihat Soobin. Soobin berlagak seolah ia tidak mengenal Yeonjun.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Yeonjun _sunbaenim?_ "

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Choi Soobin, apa yang terjadi?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengenalnya," Soobin melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Heejin yang terhenyak di sebelahnya, "kalau kau tidak cukup peduli padaku dan bertanya hanya demi rasa penasaranmu, lebih baik diam saja."

Heejin tidak mengerti mengapa Soobin kembali menjadi orang yang tertutup dan semakin sulit untuk diraih. Anak itu semakin tidak banyak bicara, ke mana-mana memilih untuk sendiri dan tatapan matanya tidak pernah melunak. Seolah Soobin membangun lagi benteng yang lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Seolah Soobin tidak ingin percaya pada siapapun lagi.

Rumor sudah jelas. Yeonjun adalah putra dari sepasang Death Eaters. Lebih buruknya lagi: putra dari sepasang Death Eaters yang membuat orang tuanya menjadi gila.

Soobin sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sendirian di Aula Besar siang itu ketika ia merasakan seseorang duduk di hadapannya. Diliriknya sejenak dan mendapati keberadaan Yohan. Prefek yang baru saja naik jabatan menjadi Head Boy—menggantikan Yeonjun, karena Yeonjun berpikir kondisinya sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk meneruskan jabatan itu, dan Profesor Bang sebagai Kepala Sekolah sangat memahami hal itu—sedang membawa buku-buku tebal pelajaran. Soobin hanya memberikan segaris senyum sebelum berkutat lagi pada tugasnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana tahun keenam, Soobin?"

Yohan memulai percakapan, tapi ia tidak menatap Soobin.

"Lumayan lelah," Soobin menjawab seadanya.

"Kulihat kau tertarik pada Herbologi, ya? Ingin memilih profesi untuk jadi Healer?”

"Ya. Dan bekerja di St. Mungo."

Yohan menipiskan bibir. Ia tahu alasan kenapa Soobin begitu fokus mempelajari Herbologi, Ramuan dan Mantra kemudian dengan mantap memilih pekerjaan sebagai Healer dan bekerja di Rumah Sakit St. Mungo.

"Aku baru tahu orang tuamu mengalami nasib yang sangat buruk, Soobin," kata Yohan dan ia berhenti menulis, "aku turut bersimpati."

Tangan Soobin juga ikut berhenti menulis. Entah kenapa jika seseorang membawa topik tentang orang tuanya, wajah Yeonjun ikut muncul di antara ingatan-ingatan pahit di kehidupan Soobin. Menyedihkan sekali bagaimana Yeonjun pada awalnya membawa kebahagiaan untuk Soobin namun sekarang berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak ingin Soobin ingat selamanya.

"Jika Yohan hyung ke sini hanya untuk membicarakan Yeon—Choi Yeonjun," Soobin buru-buru meralat nama "Yeonjun hyung" yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Lidahnya terasa sepat mengatakan "Choi Yeonjun", "lebih baik, batalkan saja keinginanmu. Aku tidak ingin berurusan lebih jauh dengannya."

Alasan mengapa Soobin menyebut Yeonjun dengan nama lengkapnya adalah: ia ingin Yeonjun bukan menjadi sebuah nama yang penting untuk hidupnya. Ia ingin memindahkan seluruh kenangan yang tersimpan dalam _amigdala_ dengan mentransfernya ke _hipotalamus_. Soobin ingin mengingat nama Choi Yeonjun sama umumnya dengan ia mengingat nama Godric Gryffindor, Gilderoy Lockhart, atau pelukis _muggle_ seperti Van Gogh. Nama-nama yang tidak pernah terikat secara emosional.

Yohan memahami beratnya trauma yang dialami Soobin tentang orang tuanya dan Death Eaters hingga pemuda itu tidak memberikan sedikit celah kesempatan bagi Yeonjun untuk memberikan kepastian bahwa Yeonjun memiliki alasannya sendiri. bahwa Yeonjun mencintainya setulus hati. bahwa Yeonjun ingin memperbaiki apa yang telah dilakukan Death Eaters kepada orang tua Soobin.

Bahwa Yeonjun pun memiliki luka yang sama besarnya dengan Soobin.

 _Trust issue_ yang dialami Soobin seolah menutup segala kemungkinan untuk Yeonjun menjelaskan apapun. Maka dari itu, Yohan berusaha untuk membantu Yeonjun meskipun ia tidak yakin Soobin bisa menerima alasannya.

"Soobin, pernah menonton Batman?"

Soobin menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Yohan bertanya dengan nada kasual, anak itu juga mencomot camilan kacang yang dibawa Soobin, tapi setidaknya ia tidak membawa topik yang berhubungan dengan Yeonjun lagi.

"Pernah. Beberapa kali."

"Tahu tokohnya yang bernama Joker?"

"Yang rambutnya hijau, kulitnya putih dan pakai _make up_ badut itu kan?"

Yohan tertawa kecil. Soobin terlihat lebih baik sekarang. "Iya, yang itu," ujarnya, "menurutmu, apa yang membedakan Batman dengan Joker?"

Soobin menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi seolah berkata _duh-jelas-saja-mereka-berbeda!_ "Batman tokoh yang baik, Joker tokoh yang jahat."

"Hanya itu?" Yohan memancing lagi, tangannya masih mencomot camilan kacang milik Soobin.

"...Uh, ya, kurasa? Maksudku, sekali lihat kita semua tahu kalau Batman adalah orang yang memperjuangkan keadilan dan Joker yang membuat semuanya kacau," jawab Soobin.

"Jawabanmu bagus, sebenarnya. Tapi ada satu lagi yang terlewat, dan ini jauh lebih sederhana daripada yang terlihat," kata Yohan.

Soobin memiringkan kepala, berpikir.

"Dalam dunia fiksi, ada istilah yang bernama _archnemesis_. Biasanya, _archnemesis_ ini adalah tokoh yang 180 derajat berkebalikan dengan tokoh utama. Contohnya, seperti yang kita bicarakan. Batman dan Joker."

Soobin tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Yohan, tapi ia tetap mendengarkan saja.

"Batman dan Joker memang berkebalikan 180 derajat. Batman memperjuangkan keadilan, Joker membunuh orang. Tetapi sebenarnya, mereka dipisahkan oleh satu garis tipis: mereka mengalami sebuah hari yang buruk, dan di situlah titik balik _archnemesis_ mereka."

"Bruce Wayne, yang biasa kita kenal sebagai Batman, mendapati hari di mana dia menyaksikan orang tuanya terbunuh di Crime Alley. Sejak itu, dia bersumpah untuk membawa keadilan, tapi ia punya satu sumpah lagi: dia tidak akan membunuh penjahat yang dia tangkap.

"Sedangkan Joker, dulunya adalah seorang komedian miskin yang harus mencuri untuk menghidupi dirinya dan istrinya dengan nama Red Hood. Suatu hari, Joker tertangkap tangan oleh Batman dan membuatnya tercebur ke dalam tank berisi cairan asam. Itu asal muasal mengapa Joker menjadi gila dan punya filosofi bahwa semua orang adalah jahat. Berbeda dengan Batman yang bersumpah tidak akan membunuh siapapun, karena ia yakin semua orang adalah baik."

Yohan berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan Soobin mencerna baik-baik kalimatnya yang cukup panjang barusan.

"Batman dan Joker menjadi dua orang yang berbeda karena satu hal yang sama: _they defined by one bad day_. _Batman and Joker are thus, in this manner, two sides of a coin_. Dua sisi yang berbeda dari mata uang. Seperti kau dan Yeonjun."

Yohan tidak melewatkan bagaimana rahang Soobin mengencang ketika nama Yeonjun disebut. Atau ketika tangan kanannya terkepal secara refleks. Atau ketika napas Soobin tercekat di tengah-tengah.

"Aku mengerti cerita tentang nasib orang tuamu karena— _You-Know-Them_. Dan aku juga mengerti cerita tentang nasib orang tua Yeonjun yang menjadi bagian dari mereka," Yohan berujar dengan hati-hati, berusaha supaya ia tidak menyinggung perasaan Soobin yang sedang sensitif dengan topik ini, "tapi apakah kau pernah mendengar cerita dari sisi Yeonjun? Sebelum kau mengatakan benci kepadanya?"

Soobin menggelengkan kepala. Malam itu, ia tidak memberikan Yeonjun secuil kesempatan sedikitpun. Trauma Soobin menyerang terlalu cepat hingga pemuda itu membiarkan alam bawah sadarnya memerintah: tongkat sihir teracung, membentak Yeonjun, dan mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Yeonjun dan orang tuanya. Bibir Soobin mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu tanpa sadar.

"Tolong dengarkan ceritanya juga, Soobin. Sesungguhnya kalian adalah korban dari hal yang sama," Yohan menutup ceritanya dengan segaris senyum pedih, "aku tahu hal ini akan berat untukmu. Tapi setelah kehilangan orang tuanya dan kehilanganmu juga, Yeonjun pun mengalami hari-hari yang berat. Kalau kau bertanya, meskipun hanya terlintas sedikit, bagaimana keadaan Yeonjun sekarang, aku akan bilang ia sangat tidak baik-baik saja."

"Temuilah dia di Menara Astronomi. Yeonjun masih sering belajar sampai larut malam di sana, setiap hari."

"Setelah itu, kuharap pandanganmu terhadapnya akan berubah dan kalian bisa membantu menguatkan satu sama lain," Yohan tersenyum. Bagiannya sudah selesai. Pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya. Membereskan buku, menepuk bahu Soobin kemudian melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Soobin yang termenung di kursinya.

* * *

Azkaban. Agustus lalu.

Yeonjun melangkah menyusuri lorong hitam pekat dengan penerangan seadanya. Ada empat orang laki-laki berpakaian hitam yang berjalan bersama Yeonjun. Satu orang memimpin jalan, satu orang di belakang Yeonjun dan dua orang di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Di sepanjang lorong, hanya ada jejeran sel-sel penjara. Yeonjun mendapati penghuni-penghuninya sedang menatapnya dari balik jeruji besi, dua-tiga menjerit kesetanan dengan tangan mengguncang-guncang jeruji dan diulurkan keluar seolah hendak menarik Yeonjun agar bergabung bersamanya. Namun sosok hitam, mengerikan, seperti tulang belulang terbang yang terbungkus kain hitam lusuh yang sobek sana-sini, muncul secara tiba-tiba dan masuk ke penjara menembus jeruji. Menghisap tepat di depan wajah penghuni penjara dan membuat si penghuni berteriak-teriak kesakitan setengah gila. Itu Dementor.

Yeonjun mengernyit ngeri. Tidak membayangkan apabila ia berada di posisi penghuni sel yang baru saja dilihatnya sedang disiksa itu.

"Siagakan tongkat sihir Anda, Tuan Muda," ujar seorang laki-laki yang berjalan memimpin rombongan, "Dementor tidak hanya menghisap kebahagiaan narapidana, tetapi juga Anda."

Yeonjun mengangguk. Menggenggam tongkat sihir berulir indah yang tersembunyi di balik jubah hitamnya.

Azkaban bukan tempat untuk siapapun bisa datang dan pergi seenaknya. Tempat ini adalah neraka. Berada di tengah-tengah samudera dengan ombak yang bergulung-gulung, hujan badai, petir, dan puluhan Dementor yang berjaga di sekitar penjara. Sel-sel penjaranya terisi para penyihir yang terbukti melakukan pelanggaran berat. Mereka yang masuk ke penjara Azkaban ini tidak mati karena sakit atau dihukum penggal kepala. Mereka mati karena kehilangan keinginan untuk hidup dan menjadi gila. Dementor menghisap seluruh kenangan indah mereka, menyisakan kegelapan dalam ingatan, and _they will die eventually because of no will of live and despair eat them as a whole._

Telinga Yeonjun perih oleh teriakan-teriakan menyayat hati. entah dari sel yang mana, Yeonjun tidak tahu.

Tiba di lantai teratas penjara Azkaban, Yeonjun dan empat orang laki-laki tadi berhenti di depan sebuah sel penjara. Ada dua orang di dalamnya, laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Esther Jiyeon Song, Lionel Haejun Choi, kalian mendapat kunjungan," ucap si laki-laki yang berdiri di depan Yeonjun kemudian ia menyingkir. Memberikan jarak pandang tak terbatas untuk Yeonjun, mempersilakan tuan mudanya itu untuk mengobrol dengan penghuni sel.

Yeonjun bersimpuh. Kedua lututnya menyentuh tanah. Pintu penjara tidak boleh dibuka, jadi ia duduk bersimpuh untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Esther yang terbaring di tanah dan Lionel yang bersandar di dinding sel. salah satu kaki mereka dirantai. Yeonjun mengernyit melihat rantai itu.

"Ayah, Ibu."

Bibir Yeonjun gemetar ketika menyebut nama panggilan itu. Hatinya tersiksa melihat orang tuanya membuka mata namun tatapan mereka kosong. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ada jiwa yang ingin hidup di dalam sana.

"Ayah, Ibu. Daniel datang," tangis Yeonjun pecah di detik ia menyebutkan namanya. Yeonjun tidak mengira ia akan mengucapkan “ _Daniel datang_ ” tidak ketika ia tiba di rumah dari sekolah, tetapi ketika ia tiba di sel penjara orang tuanya. "Maaf, maaf karena Daniel membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk bisa mengunjungi kalian."

Kedua tangan Yeonjun menggenggam jeruji besi, merasakan betapa dinginnya tempat ini. Tempat Esther dan Lionel menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka setelah tertangkap di Norwegia sebagai bagian dari Death Eaters yang berhasil kabur. Meninggalkan Yeonjun yang baru berumur tiga tahun, dan 16 tahun kemudian, putra mereka datang berkunjung namun tidak satupun dari Esther dan Lionel yang mampu mengenal Yeonjun.

Yeonjun mengusap air matanya yang mengalir dengan punggung tangan. Esther terbaring di tanah, hanya berjarak sekian sentimeter dari jeruji besi. Kepalanya menghadap ke luar penjara, yang seharusnya tertuju pada Yeonjun namun lagi-lagi pandangan matanya tidak fokus.

Yeonjun memberanikan diri untuk mengulurkan tangannya melewati jeruji besi. Salah seorang laki-laki yang mengawalnya hendak mencegah, takut terjadi sesuatu pada tuan muda dari manor Choi, namun urung ketika melihat jemari tangan Yeonjun berhasil menggenggam jemari tangan Esther. Tidak terjadi apapun.

Dingin sekali. Kurus, kasar, terasa kotor, dan keriput. Itu yang Yeonjun rasakan dari genggaman tangan ibunya. Yeonjun tidak pernah ingat apapun tentang kehangatan tangan seorang ibu. Dan ketika Yeonjun mendapatkan kesempatan, ia justru mendapati keputusasaan di telapak tangan Esther.

"Ibu," Yeonjun berusaha menekan suaranya agak tidak bergetar. Susah payah menelan ludah sementara tenggorokannya terasa nyeri. "Ibu, terima kasih sudah mengandung dan melahirkanku."

Esther tidak menjawab. Tatapan matanya masih kosong.

"Aku tidak pernah marah karena Ibu dan Ayah adalah Death Eaters. Bagaimanapun, kalian tetap orang tuaku. Aku sedih karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian dari jalan yang salah, tapi waktu tidak bisa diputar—izinkan Daniel untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah ada, ya?"

"Permadani pohon keluarga kita berubah jadi hitam, semuanya mati. Selama ini, aku tumbuh bersama Julia, Denise, Zarina dan Paman Marvin. Ingat dengan Paman Marvin? Adik Ayah yang paling bungsu. Satu-satunya yang tidak bergabung dalam Death Eaters. Satu-satunya yang didepak dari keluarga karena tidak bergabung dengan Death Eaters."

Yeonjun menoleh pada salah satu dari empat laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya, yang berpotongan pendek di atas kerah. Rambutnya hitam sehitam bulu gagak. Kedua matanya yang besar balas menatap Yeonjun. Marvin mengulas segaris senyum sedih dan mengangguk pelan. _'Tidak apa-apa, teruskan sampai kau lega',_ begitu arti dari senyum dan anggukan kepalanya.

"Ayah, Ibu, ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku ceritakan. Aku tidak tahu apakah Ayah dan Ibu mengenali suaraku, tapi tidak apa-apa. Semoga Ayah dan Ibu bisa mengingat suaraku meskipun hanya sebentar."

"Aku punya seseorang yang kukasihi. namanya Choi Soobin. Kalau kalian ingin tahu nama Inggrisnya, namanya Noah Choi. Indah, ya? Sama seperti orangnya," Yeonjun tersenyum ketika wajah Soobin melintas di benaknya, “aku ingin kalian bertemu dengan Noah. Dia orang yang paling manis yang pernah ada. Jika Ibu bertemu dengannya, Ibu pasti akan langsung menyayanginya.”

Ibu jari Yeonjun mengelus-elus punggung tangan ibunya. Walaupun tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Esther dan Lionel, ada bagian di hati Yeonjun yang merasa lega. Pundaknya terasa sedikit ringan. 16 tahun hidup tanpa bersama orang tuanya, Yeonjun tidak meminta hal yang lebih kecuali bisa bertemu mereka dalam keadaan apapun.

“Aku akan berusaha keras untuk bisa menjadi Auror dan melindungi banyak orang, termasuk Soobin dan kalian," Yeonjun tersenyum, kemudian perlahan melepaskan genggamannya di tangan ibunya. Pada detik itulah, Yeonjun merasakan jari tangannya digenggam kembali.

"D-d-dan... Dan... iel...?"

Yeonjun terpengarah. Ia yakin telinganya tidak salah dengar; suara serak perempuan yang memanggil namanya dan tangannya yang tidak dilepaskan—

"Ibu?" Yeonjun memanggil lirih, "Ibu? Apakah itu Ibu?"

Bola mata Esther yang tadinya tidak fokus sekarang menemukan titik fokusnya; wajah Yeonjun. Wajah putra sematawayangnya. Gemetar seluruh tubuh Yeonjun ketika matanya dan mata ibunya saling mengunci.

Ada air mata yang menggelinang di kedua mata Esther. Turun dari ujung matanya melewati pangkal hidung. Binar matanya kosong, tetapi perempuan yang sedang terbaring itu menangis. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka seolah hendak berujar sesuatu, namun yang keluar justru cicitan pilu.

"Ibu!" Yeonjun membiarkan nalurinya mengambil alih; ia mengguncang-guncang sel penjara ibu dan ayahnya. Tubuhnya ditarik menjauh oleh marvin dan dua lelaki lain.

"Ibu! Ibu!" Yeonjun menjerit. Air matanya mengalir sekali lagi. Kedua tangannya bergerak tidak karuan untuk mengusir cengkeraman tiga lelaki dewasa yang menahannya. "Ibuku hidup! Ibuku tidak gila! Ibuku masih hidup!"

"Daniel, tenangkan dirimu."

"Lepaskan Ibuku, Paman! Ibuku tidak gila!"

"Daniel!" Marvin menekan kedua pundak Yeonjun agar pemuda itu berhenti memberontak, kemudian mengarahkan wajah Yeonjun pada Esther dan Lionel yang terkulai lemah. Esther terengah mencari udara dan Lionel jatuh ke lantai. Cicitan pilu yang keluar dari mulut Esther menghilang beberapa detik kemudian.

Dan hening.

"Ibu...?" panggil Yeonjun, pelan, tidak ada sahutan.

"Ibu? Ayah?" panggilnya lagi, kemudian ia menoleh pada Marvin, "Paman? Kenapa Ibu tidak menyahut? Tadi kudengar Ibu memanggil namaku. Kenapa sekarang Ibu diam saja, Paman?"

Marvin memejamkan mata, seolah berusaha menenangkan diri, kemudian ditatapnya keponakannya yang tampak kalut.

"Daniel, mereka sudah tiada."

Sesuatu seolah menghantam Yeonjun telak di belakang kepalanya. Pandangan Yeonjun menghitam beberapa detik. Jatuh merosot ke tanah karena kedua kakinya gemetar hebat. Orang tuanya telah tiada.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Yeonjun masih melihat mereka bernapas. Esther menangis. Perempuan itu merintih.

Detik ini, Yeonjun mendapati tubuh ayah dan ibunya terbaring kaku dan ia tidak pernah sempat untuk memeluk mereka barang sekali.

* * *

Yeonjun terbangun dengan kaget. Mimpi tentang orang tuanya lagi. Yeonjun sudah sering tersiksa karena mimpi ini, dan mereka seolah tidak ingin pergi kapan saja.

Dilihatnya sekitar dan menghela napas. Masih di Menara Astronomi. Jam di sana menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Satu jam lagi menuju _curfew_ dan Yeonjun lagi-lagi melewatkan makan malam.

Tidak masalah, Yeonjun sering tidak datang ke Aula Utama untuk makan malam. rasa laparnya akan hilang dengan sendirinya karena Yeonjun tidak peduli. Ia hanya peduli pada bagaimana ia melewati N.E.W.T dengan nilai sempurna (sekaligus ini adalah cara untuk berusaha melupakan Choi Soobin.)

Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Soobin menjadi sebuah nama yang berharga dan akan selalu berharga untuk Yeonjun. Meskipun Yeonjun menuruti kemauan Soobin untuk bersikap tidak saling mengenal, melupakan seseorang yang dicintai bukan hal yang mudah. Tidak bisa lupa, hanya bisa menunggu kapan perasaan itu hilang.

Apalagi jika seseorang itu ada di depan mata.

Yeonjun pikir Menara Astronomi akan menjadi tempat persembunyian yang aman untuknya. Menara ini punya banyak kenangan bagi Yeonjun ketika masih bersama dengan Soobin, dan Yeonjun yakin Soobin tidak akan muncul lagi di sini _for the sake of his will to forget about Yeonjun and everything._ Aula Utama adalah satu dari sekian kesempatan di mana mereka bisa saling tidak sengaja bertatap muka. Yeonjun tidak ingin membuat hari-hari Soobin memburuk karena menemukan wajahnya di antara murid-murid yang lain.

Itulah mengapa Yeonjun memilih untuk mendekam di Menara Astronomi.

Dan tidak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun bahwa Soobin akan berada di sini, membawa sebuah nampan berisi makan malam. “Sepupumu Choi Jisu menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan makanan ini untukmu,” itu yang Soobin katakan ketika Yeonjun membuka pintu dan keduanya sadar dari keterkejutan.

"Aku tidak melihatmu di Aula Utama."

"Aku memang tidak berencana untuk makan."

"Kau semakin kurus."

"Kau masih peduli."

Soobin tercekat. Nada bicara Yeonjun terdengar tajam dan tidak bersahabat. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menatap matanya.

Pemuda kurus berbalut _sweater_ Slytherin ini seperti bukan Yeonjun.

Yeonjun menghela napas lelah. Sebelah tangannya bergerak memijat pangkal hidung. "Maaf, aku sedang tidak baik hari ini," kata Yeonjun setelah beberapa jenak terdiam, "terima kasih sudah membawakanku makanan."

Soobin mengangguk. Diletakkannya nampan makanan di meja. Hatinya bimbang; apakah ia langsung pergi atau tidak. Soobin sudah mengumpulkan banyak keberanian dan niat untuk datang kemari, sesuai dengan saran Yohan. Yeonjun punya ceritanya sendiri. Soobin harus tahu itu. tapi untuk memperbaiki sesuatu yang pernah rusak—Soobin tidak yakin.

Yeonjun kembali berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya, pemuda itu duduk membelakangi Soobin yang masih berdiri canggung dan itulah kali pertama Soobin kembali merasa ia diacuhkan.

"Satu jam lagi _curfew_."

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Apa kau sering melanggar _curfew_ karena belajar?"

"Sejak dua bulan yang lalu."

Dua bulan yang lalu. Sama lamanya dengan mereka berdua tidak saling bicara. "Kau belajar sampai jam berapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak melihat jam. Mungkin pukul 2 pagi."

Belajar sampai pukul 2 pagi dan tidak makan malam? Yeonjun sudah gila. Soobin ingin sekali memarahi pemuda itu, tapi siapa Soobin untuk Yeonjun kali ini?

"Yohan hyung bercerita banyak padaku. Tentang kau dan keluargamu."

Soobin bisa melihat Yeonjun berhenti menulis.

"Dia memintaku untuk mendengarkan ceritamu," Soobin mencengkeram ujung _sweater_ -nya selama ia berusaha untuk membuka percakapan dengan Yeonjun, "dia bilang kalau kau dan aku adalah dua sisi koin dari mata uang yang sama."

Yeonjun tampak jelas-jelas menghela napas. Yohan tidak bercanda soal pemuda itu akan membantunya dan Soobin mencari jalan keluar. Karena hidup dalam kesalahpahaman adalah yang terburuk. "Cerita itu mampir setiap malam sebagai mimpi burukku. Apakah orang-orang akan menceritakan mimpi buruk mereka? Menurutmu begitu?"

"Aku—aku tidak memaksa jika kau tidak berkenan. Aku tahu cerita itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk dibagikan dengan orang lain."

"Kau mudah sekali untuk menyerah, Soobin."

Astaga. Dua bulan Soobin tidak mendengar namanya disebut oleh Yeonjun dan sekarang segalanya terasa ganjil.

Yeonjun memutar posisi duduknya. Digesernya sebuah kursi di sebelahnya kemudian menepuk kursi itu. "Duduklah," katanya.

Soobin beringsut untuk duduk di sebelah Yeonjun. Dari jarak sekian sentimeter, Soobin bisa melihat betapa lelah tergambar jelas di wajah mantan kekasihnya. Pipi yang tirus, bibir yang pucat, dan binar mata yang redup. Soobin menahan keinginan untuk memeluk Yeonjun dan membiarkan yang lebih tua untuk tidur dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana,” jari-jemari Yeonjun gugup memainkan tali rajut _sweater_ -nya yang lepas. Soobin menggeleng, tangannya menggenggam tangan Yeonjun yang dingin. Yeonjun tersentak, menatap Soobin kebingungan, sementara Soobin mengulas senyum yang mengatakan bahwa, “ _tidak apa-apa, aku akan mendengar semuanya_.”

Menarik napas, Yeonjun berusaha untuk menguatkan hati bercerita tentang mimpi buruknya. Selama Yeonjun bercerita, Soobin tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka berdua. Soobin tahu Yeonjun membutuhkan dukungan bahkan untuk sekadar berbicara.

"Soobin, duniaku hancur," Yeonjun tiba pada titik terbawahnya, dan Soobin tidak lebih merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak untuk memeluk Yeonjun. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sangat rapuh, jauh berbeda dengan tahun-tahun lalu ketika Yeonjun dengan berani duduk di atas sapu terbangnya dan melesat lincah mengejar Golden Snitch.

"Kepergian Ayah dan Ibu membawa penyesalan. Aku menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari jalan yang salah. Tapi Slytherin terkekang dengan darah, Soobin, dan aku yakin itulah yang membuat ayah dan ibuku bergabung dengan—Kau-Tahu-Mereka."

“Pilihanku untuk melindungimu dengan cara berbohong adalah salah dan pengecut. Kupikir aku sudah baik bermain peran, nyatanya salah besar. _Someone asked me if I’m okay, but I have lost my parents and now you. How could they expect me to say I’m okay? I lost my parents because of Slytherin’s stupid cliche, that Slytherins are bound by blood, and I lose you because of my own stupidness.”_

“Hidupku adalah kumpulan kebohongan, Soobin. _I bring lies after lies._ Aku menumpuk banyak sekali lapisan sampai aku lupa bahwa aku sedang berbohong. _But I can’t lie on this one_.”

“ _I’m still in love with you_.”

Kata-kata Yeonjun telak menghancurkan pertahanan yang dibangun Soobin tinggi-tinggi. Setiap denyutan pada jantungnya mengirimkan sesak. Setiap tarikan napasnya hanya mengeratkan kawat berduri yang melingkar di leher.

“ _But after all of these happened_ _－_ _I know I can’t love you anymore.”_

Isakan Soobin yang membalas. Semakin menyayat hati dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. _Does Yeonjun know that Soobin is still in love with him too? The sleepless nights he had been through, tears before he fell asleep from tired of crying, hoping all of this was just an unwanted dream. But now, love is nothing more than heartbreaking memory._

_“I love you.”_

Soobin merasakan ibu jari Yeonjun menghapus air mata di pipinya. “ _I love you, too. I really do_ ,” Soobin membalas dengan bisikan lirih yang nyaris tersapu angin. _And their lips meet once again; but this time, it lose its sweetness. It’s cold. It doesn’t sent the butterflies, but the pain._ Putus asa, rasa sakit dan air mata. Soobin bisa mencecap sedikit rasa asin di sudut bibirnya, entah itu air matanya atau air mata Yeonjun. Pemuda itu menyatukan kening mereka berdua, berbisik tidak berdaya di depan bibir Soobin, “ _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ ” _but love can’t heal their wounds._ Air mata Soobin menderas. _Jangan begini._ Tapi semuanya telah berakhir.

_Love arrives exactly when love is supposed to_ _  
__And love leaves exactly when love must_ _  
__When love arrives say,_ _  
__”Welcome, make yourself comfortable”_ _  
__If love leaves, ask her to leave the door open behind her_ _  
__Turn off the music, listen to the quiet_ _  
__Whisper,_ _  
__”Thank you for stopping by.”_

 _(Sarah Kay & Phil Kaye _ _－_ _When Love Arrives)_

* * *

Empat orang sedang bersembunyi di dalam sebuah rumah. Mereka duduk di balik sofa dengan napas tersengal. Keringat bercucuran, lutut gemetar. Suara jeritan dan lolongan pilu terdengar samar-samar dari depan rumah. Kemudian sepi. Suara itu hilang. Menyisakan heningnya yang mencekam.

"Aku benci hal-hal seperti ini," salah seorang dari mereka, seorang perempuan cantik bermata rubah, bersuara. Disingkapnya lengan baju, mengundang perhatian dari ketiga orang lainnya. Ada sebuah tato bergambar ular warna hitam di lengan kiri tangannya. Wanita itu mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah tato itu. Tidak merapalkan mantra, tapi ada asap yang keluar dari tato itu seolah sesuatu sedang terbakar di balik kulitnya.

"Esther! Hentikan!"

"Argh!"

Ujung tongkat sihir si wanita bermata rubah dibelokkan dari lengan kirinya. Wanita itu mengangkat kepala, bersitatap dengan wanita bermata kelinci. "Astrid, aku harus melakukan ini," ujarnya dengan nada putus asa.

"Tapi kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Essie."

"Lebih baik begitu daripada aku menyakiti kalian. Tato ini membelengguku dan Lionel, tato ini yang harus aku musnahkan. Bukan kalian!"

"Essie—"

"Astrid, aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Tidak. Kalau aku dan Lionel bukan Slytherin, kalian tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Daniel, Noah, mereka—mereka tidak akan ditinggal pergi oleh orang tuanya."

"Slytherin atau tidak, kau dan Lionel adalah sahabat kami. Slytherin atau tidak, kita berempat pasti berjuang bersama-sama. Aku dan Edgar tahu kalian tidak sama seperti Death Eaters yang lain."

"Astrid benar, Esther. Kau dan Lionel banyak menerima beban sebagai anggota keluarga keturunan Slytherin. Kami tahu kalian tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi."

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kami tidak bisa begitu saja beralih kubu—mereka mengawasi kami lewat tato ini."

"Argh! _They are watching us!_ "

Tato ular di lengan si perempuan bermata rubah kembali berasap. Sakitnya tidak tertahankan, seperti terkena api pada luka. Sekarang, tidak hanya tatonya yang berasap. Tato milik suaminya juga.

"Salah satu dari mereka berjalan kemari."

"Kalau begitu, bunuh kami sekarang."

"Kau sudah gila!"

"Aku tidak gila. Ini yang terbaik."

"Membunuh sahabat sendiri dan kau bilang ini adalah yang terbaik? Astrid, di mana kewarasanmu?"

"Aku waras seratus persen, Lionel, aku dan Edgar tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi," si perempuan dengan mata kelinci berujar dengan suara yang gemetar, "pada akhirnya semua akan sama—mereka akan tetap membunuh kami. Dan membunuh kalian, jika kalian tidak melakukan apa yang dia mau. Lebih baik aku mati di tangan kalian daripada di tangan kotor mereka."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada banyak tapi, Esther. Lakukan sekarang!"

"Tidak mau! Tidak akan bahkan dalam seribu tahun!"

"Esther, cepat!"

"Argh!"

"Cepat bunuh kami sebelum kutukanmu bekerja!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Esther, kumohon..."

Perempuan bermata rubah itu terisak keras. Apa yang pernah ia lakukan di kehidupan yang lalu hingga hari ini ia melihat sahabatnya memohon untuk dibunuh? Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahkan dalam mimpi terburuknya sekalipun ia akan terjebak pada situasi seperti hari ini. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang, membesarkan anaknya bersama-sama dengan suaminya, melihat anaknya tumbuh besar bersama dengan anak sahabatnya, mengantarkan mereka di hari pertama sekolah di Hogwarts. Mungkin mereka berdua akan menjadi penghuni Slytherin dan Gryffindor, sama seperti orang tuanya. Seorang yang setia dan seorang yang pemberani.

"Lionel, tolong..."

"Esther?"

Dengan tangan gemetar, ujung tongkat sihir itu teracung.

"Esther, Lionel, jaga Noah untuk kami."

Sedu sedan yang pilu dari si wanita bermata rubah bersama dengan lidahnya yang kelu berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia inginkan.

"Crucio."

  
****FIN** **

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca! comment and kudos are so appreciated. thank you!


End file.
